Zurück in die Vergangenheit
by ClumsyKlutzBella
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Wenn ein neuer Feind mit einem bösen Plan gegen die zukünftige Prinzessin auf Lager auftaucht, wird Chibi Usa es schaffen zu ihren Gefühlen für den Mann, den sie liebt, zu stehen und gleichzeitig ihre Kräfte wieder zu finden?
1. Akt 1

**Disclaimer : Mir gehört nichts, absolut gar nichts, nicht einmal die Idee . Sailor Moon gehört bekanntlich Naoko Takeuchi und der Plot, tja, der gehört Mangaka-chan. Ich übersetze nur :) .**

**Akt 1 : "Chibi Usa's Rückkehr !"**

** "Das neue Böse taucht auf !"**

Tokyo : Gegenwart

Eine pinke Wolke wirbelte in der Luft über dem Steg im Ichinohash Park und verschwand genau so schnell wieder, wie sie aufgetaucht war. Kleine Wellen breiteten sich langsam auf der Wasseroberfläche aus, das Geräusch von knarzendem Holz kündigte an, dass ein Besucher auf dem Holzsteg gelandet war. Verdeckt von hohen Bäumen und Schatten, beachteten Passanten kaum, wie ein Mädchen mit pinken Haaren den Steg verließ, eine Katze an ihrer Seite.

"Bist du sicher, dass es okay ist, einfach so unangemeldet bei ihnen vorbeizuschauen, kleine Lady?" , fragte die Katze. Sie schaute ihre Besitzerin an, die Glocke an ihrem Halsband klingelte.

Schnell legte Chibi Usa ihre Hand über den Mund der Katze und lächelte, während sie neugieren Passanten winkte. "Diana, du sollst im 20. Jahrhundert nicht reden, erinnerst du dich?"

Die Katze miaute und murmelte mit kleiner Stimme : "Entschuldigung".

Das Mädchen lächelte und erlaubte der Katze, zwischen ihre Zöpfe zu klettern.

"Keine Sorge", sagte Chibi Usa, als sie zum Haus der Tsukino's lief. "Das soll eine große Überraschung für Usagi werden."

Diana sprang herunter, als Chibi Usa weiter auf das Haus zulief. "Komm, vielleicht kommen wir noch rechtzeitig für Ikuko-mama's Zitronenkuchen!"

Diana miaute fröhlich und rannte neben ihrer Besitzerin über den Weg.

Aber, unerkannt von beiden, beobachtete sie jemand aus der Ferne genau. Ganz genau.

* * *

Ohne Chibi Usa's Wissen, wurde sie von den Weiten einer Kristallkugel beobachtet. Eine alte, faltige Hand winkte leicht über die Kugel und das Bild verschwand, ihr Licht ersetzt von nebligem, weißen Dunst. Die Figur, die vor der Kristallkugel gestanden hatte, bewegte sich langsam fort. Schwache Strahlen aus Licht schossen in regelmäßigem Abstand auf den Boden, den dunklen Raum teilweise erhellend. 

"Sie ist also zurückgekommen", sprach eine gedämpfte Stimme zu dem scheinbar leeren Raum.

Als die Gestalt lief, dachte sie zu sich selbst träumerisch, _Bald, so bald wird es mir möglich sein mein Ziel zu erreichen. Wenn ich nur ..._

Verborgen mit einem großen, lila Umhang, war das Gesicht der Gestalt, das im Schatten lag, nicht zu erkennen. Sie kam zu einem plötzlichen Halt, direkt in einem Lichtstrahl und hob langsam ihren Kopf, die perlweise Oberfläche der Maske, die sie trug, aufdeckend. Schwarze, seelenlose Schlitze kennzeichneten die Position der Augen. Schwere Schatten und funkelnde Punkte aus Licht tanzten über die Maske, als der Träger sanft aber bestimmt zum Licht sprach.

"Nein. Der Kristall ist noch nicht bereit". sagte er still zu sich selbst. "Es wäre töricht zur jetzigen Zeit etwas Drastisches zu versuchen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, bald ist es soweit". Die Gestalt tröstete sich. "Oh, ich muss zu meiner Zufriedenheit vermodern lassen. Es wäre fast unmöglich für mich, sie jetzt zu nehmen."

Die Figur senkte ihr Gesicht und drehte ihren Kopf zu einer Seite. Sie streckte ihre Hände aus. Die Lichter im Zimmer flackerten für einen Moment, bevor eine Masse zwischen ihren Händen Gestalt annahm. Es war ein tintenschwarzer Kristall. Allerdings sah der Kristall aus, als hätte man ihn mit extremer Gewalt zerschlagen. Unzählige Splitter von unterschiedlicher Größe und Form, schwebten langsam um den größeren Hauptkristall, ähnlich der stehenden Sonne mit ihrem Ring aus bruchstückhaften Asteroiden.

"Argent, Oro, Eisen und Rame von den Metallum Girls seid ihr alle da?" Vier Schatten erschienen in der Dunkelheit hinter der verhüllten Gestalt. Jede kniete nieder, als ihr Name gerufen wurde.

"Ihr habt uns gerufen, Meisterin?", antworteten die Vier einstimmig.

Die Gestalt nickte zustimmend, während das Objekt in ihrer Hand glühte, wie ein schwarzer Kronleuchter. "Dieser Kristall ist die Quelle unserer Kraft und hat die Möglichkeit selbst die des legendären Silberkristalls zu übersteigen. Wir werden seine Kraft auf diesen Planeten loslassen und ihn zu dem Unseren machen." Sie hielt inne," allerding gibt es da ein Problem." Die Gestalt entfernte ihre Hand von dem schwebenden Kristall und er verschwand wie Dunst. "Der Kristall ist kaputt. Wenn alle Stücke wieder zusammenkommen, nur dann kann seine Kraft entfesselt werden. Und das ist eure Aufgabe."

"Was genau ist es, dass Ihr uns zu tun wünscht, Meisterin?", fragte eriner der Schatten.

Die verhüllte Frau hielt einen Moment inne, bevor sie langsam antwortete: "Ich brauche euch, um menschliche Energie zu sammeln." Mit einem Rauschen ihres Umhangs drehte sich die Gestalt um und ein großer, ovaler, in Gold gerahmter Spiegel erschien hinter ihr. Der Spiegel schimmerte für einen Moment, bevor eine Reihe Bilder und Personen und Tokyo auftauchte.

"Dieser Planet ist voll von Leben. Aber nur die Energie dieser Menschen kann die Heilung des Schwarzen Kristalls unterstützen. Ihr Vier werdet zur Menschenstadt Tokyo gehen. Tokyo ist eine große Metropole, gefüllt mit Millionen von Einwohnern. Sie werden uns die Energie liefern, die wir benötigen. Benutzt jede Methode, die euch einfällt, aber lasst niemanden unsere Präsenz bemerken."

"Warum saugen wir nicht alle Menschen auf einmal aus?", fragte ein anderer Schatten.

Die verhüllte Gestalt zeigte mit ihrer welken Hand auf den Spiegel und erklärte in einer mit Hass gefüllten Stimme : "Dies ist der Grund". Als sie dies sagte, erschien ein Bild von Sailor Moon und den anderen Kriegern im Spiegel. "Dies sind die Beschützer der Erde. Sie besitzen große Macht und werden ihren Planeten nicht so einfach aufgeben." Der Spiegel verschwand plötzlich. "Allerdings werden wir sie, sobald der Kristall komplett ist, besiegen können! Nun, geht voran und beginnt unseren ruhmreichen Pfad zum Sieg!"

"Euer Wunsch ist uns Befehl, Meisterin". Mit einem Nicken, verschwanden die Metallum Girls in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

Chibi Usa ging, mit Luna P und Diana auf den Fersen, auf die Tür zu. "Okay", tief einatmend klingelte Chibi Usa. 

"Ich komme!", rief eine Stimme aus dem Inneren des Hauses, als Schritte, die auf die Tür zustapften, zu hören waren. Es war Usagi, die die Tür, mit einem Keks aus dem Mund baumelnd, öffnete.

"Hi!", Chibi Usa lächelte ihre zukünftige Mutter süß an.

"Huh?", Usagi sah das Mädchen vor ihr verdutzt an. _Lange Zöpfe, pinke Haare ... Odangos ..._ ,dachte Usagi, als sie starrte, bis es ihr einfiel. "Ahh! Es ist Black Lady!", schrie Usagi erschreckt, ließ fast ihren Keks fallen und fing ihn mitten in der Luft wieder auf.

"Blöde Usagi, ich bin es!", rief Chibi Usa wütend.

"Chibi Usa ... ?", fing Usagi an. Ihre Augen überflogen ihre zukünftige Tochter schnell. Es war vier Jahre her, sie sie gegangen war und in dieser Zeit war sie ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, immerhin war sie nun beinahe so groß wie Usagi selbst. Ihr Zuckerwatte-pinkes Haar (nicht mehr bauschig) war lang und seidig und floss anmutig bis kurz über ihre Hüfte. Chibi Usa's aufblühender junger Körper war gut entwickelt und wohl proportioniert. Sie trug ein einfaches weißes T-Shirt und einen marineblauen Rock, in dem sie ihre gesunde, junge Haut zeigte. Lange Wimpern und große, dunkle Augen machten ihre sowieso schon atemberaubende Schönheit noch attraktiver.

"Wann - wieso - ? Ach, vergiss es! Komm rein!" Usagi lachte und führte Chibi Usa ins Haus, nachdem sie die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

Chibi Usa sah sich in den Haus um, das einmal ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Es sah noch genauso aus, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Obwohl sie nur ein paar Jahre weggewesen war, ihr kamen vier Jahre vor, wie eine halbe Ewigkeit.

"Usagi, wer ist da an der Tür?" Ikukos Stimme schallte vom Flur her zu ihnen. Als sie um die Kurve ins Wohnzimmer kam, hob Chibi Usa schnell Luna P und richtete es auf Ikuko. Bevor sie realisierte was geschah, hatte Luna P sie bereits hypnotisiert.

"Oh, du bist es Chibi Usa-chan! Willkommen zurück!", sagte Ikuko benommen. Chibi Usa lächelte und errötete, ein wenig beschämt über das, was sie ihrer geliebte Großmutter angetan hatte.

"Nun, warum setzt ihr euch nicht und ich mache dir Etwas von deinem Lieblings Zitronenkuchen". Als sie das sagte, ging sie in die Küche und ließ die zwei Mädchen allein im Wohnzimmer zurück.

Sobald Ikuko ausser Hörweite war, sah Chibi Usa Usagi an. "Na, hast du mich vermisst?", neckte sie.

Usagi rümpfte die Nase und sagte: "Kaum jemand würde eine vorlaute Göre wie dich vermissen ...", plötzlich umarmte sie Chibi Usa fest und erzählte ihr : "Aber ich bin einer dieser Menschen!"

Mutter und Tochter lachten und umarmten sich, froh, wieder vereint zu sein.

"Also, wieso bist du zurückgekommen? Die Zukunft ist nicht in Gefahr, oder?", fragte Usagi ernst, als sie auf dem Sofa saßen.

Chibi Usa schüttelte ihren Kopf, ihre pinken Locken flatterten sanft durch die Luft. "Die Wahrheit ist, ich weißt es selbst nicht so genau".

"Was?!"

"Es ist wahr", fuhr Chibi Usa fort. "Vor ein paar Tagen fragte Mama, ob ich gerne in die Vergangenheit zurückkehren und euch besuchen würde. Ich war sehr überrascht, weil sie wusste, dass sie riskierte den Lauf der Zeit durcheinander zu bringen und ich mein Training schon beendet hatte". Der Teenager machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. "Ich kann mir keinen Grund vorstellen, wieso Mama das so plötzlich tun würde und trotzdem spüre ich, dass es einen Grund gibt".

"Hmm, interessant ...". Usagi dachte für eine Weile nach, Augen geschlossen, mit einer Hand ihr Kinn haltend.

Chibi Usa sah Usagi an und hoffte auf eine Vermutung oder eine Antwort. Nachdem sie mehrere Minuten lange ihre Stirn gerunzelt und nachdenkliche Geräusche gemacht hatte, sprang Usagi plötzlich auf, mit einem hellen Schimmer in ihren Augen.

"Was ist los? Ist dir etwas eingefallen?", fragte Chibi Usa unruhig. Sie und Diana sahen Usagi nervös an, als sie auf die Antwort warteten.

"Der Kuchen ist fertig!", verkündete Usage, während sie träumerisch in der Luft schnupperte.

Chibi Usa und Diana krachten auf den Boden; Schweißtropfen schwebten über ihren Köpfen.

"Usagi!"

"Sorry, aber mit leerem Magen kann ich nicht denken". Usagi rieb sich schuldbewusst ihren Bauch.

Chibi Usa stand auf, ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. "Oh, naja, ich vermute es ist gar nichts. Vielleicht wollte Mama mir nur ein wenig Urlaub gönnen. Das Leben in Crystal Tokyo war ziemlich hektisch".

"Wirklich? Erzähl mir mehr darüber!", sagte eine grinsende Usagi, als sie sich auf den Weg ins Esszimmer machten. Chibi Usa nickte. "Klar. Aber du musst versprechen, dass ich das größere Stück Kuchen bekomme".

"Aber du bist doch kein kleines Kind mehr!", erwiderte Usagi.

"Ach, wirklich?" Chibi Usa feixte teuflich und rannte dann plötzlich los. "Na, dann kriegt der, der zuerst in der Küche ist, das größere Stück Kuchen".

"Hey, das ist nicht fair!", rief Usagi, als sie auch losrannte um sie einzuholen.

* * *

Ein Fleck Licht schwebte in einem unendlichen Raum. Der unendliche Raum beinhaltete eigentlich eine Art Umkleidekabine. Es gab vier große Makeup-tische, ähnlich denen, die im Theater stehen, mit einem Kleiderschrank an einer Seite. Die blauen, roten, grünen und gelben Schränke plus Tische, standen in jeweils einer Ecke, des quadratisch geformten Raumes. Vier Frauen saßen oder standen an verschieden Plätzen. Manche überprüften ihr Makeup, Andere redeten oder ruhten sich einfach nur aus. 

"Wo sollen wir nur anfangen? Die Stadt ist so riesig! Nicht zu erwähnen, das Meer von Menschen. Ich will meine Energie nicht verschwenden, indem ich sinnlos herumrenne!", beklagte sich die Frau, die im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Ottomanen saß. Die Frau hatte kurzes, rotes Haar und schien ziemliche fahrig, las sie eine einzelne, schwarze Strähne Haar aus ihrem Gesicht schob.

Obwohl ihr Haar kurz war, hatte sie zwei lange Strähnen, die sich ihren Weg an beiden Seiten des Gesichts bis zur Brust bahnten. Ihre Haut war von einem leicht gebräunten Ton Beige. Sie trug einen schwarzen, halterlosen Leder-BH. Ein kleines, dunkelrotes Tuch bedeckte ihre rechte Schulter und ein glänzender, schwarzer Schulter lag auf ihrer Linken. Sie trug auch eine bauschige, kastanienbraune Hose, die ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. Wo die Hose endete, begannen ihre schwarzen, kniehohen Stiefel. An ihrem Gürte hing eine lange, metallene Gerte, die eine geringelte Schlange darstellte.

"Komm schon, Eisen, stell dich nicht so an", sagte die Frau mit langem, silbernem Haar. Ihre kalten, kobaltblauen Augen lächelten sarkastisch. Die Frau trug ein sehr elegantes (und sehr freizügiges) Kleid aus azurfarbener Seide, mit sehr tiefem Ausschnitt. Um ihre Arme lag ein weißer Schal, der aussah als wäre er aus Schnee gewoben. Das Geschmeide, das von ihrem, mit Kristallen verzierten Stirnband baumelte, klimperte, als sie sich zu ihren Kameradinnen umwandte.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Meisterin nicht glücklich wäre, das zu hören". Die Frau winkte mit ihrem Finger in Eisens Richtung, als würde sie ein Kind tadeln.

Eine andere Frau, sah die Beiden an, die sich nun in einem Blickduell befanden. "Würdet ihr Zwei bitte erwachsen werden? Die Dinge erledigen sich nicht vom Reden, wisst ihr". Die Frau, die sprach, drückte sich an ihrem Makeup-tisch ab und ging auf die Mitte der Kabine zu. Die hohen Absätze ihrer Stiefel klickten, und ihr honigblondes Haar wiegte sich, während sie lief. Ein sonnenblumengelbes Kleid mit einem kurzen Rock, der bis zu ihrem Oberschenkel reichte, und fließenden Ärmeln bedeckten ihre anmutige Form. Blitzähnliche Rahmen schmückten die Ränder ihres Kleides und goldene Bänder umschlossen ihren Unterarm und Nacken. Ein goldenes Stirnband hielt ihr glattes, schulterlanges Haar zurück. Edelsteine dekorierten die Ränder und Ärmel ihres Kleides.

"Argent, hast du nicht schon genug Makeup aufgetragen?". Die Frau fuhr fort, als sie hinter der silberhaarigen Frau vorbeiging. "Noch mehr von dem Puder und dein Gesicht wird zu einem riesigen Schneeball werden".

Argent antwortete mit hoch erhobenem Haupt. "Hmph! Du bist nur neidisch, weil ich hübscher bin als du".

Ein riesiger Schweißtropfen erschien über der in Gold gekleideten Frau.

"Oro, ich glaube, wir sollten langsam mal anfangen. Die Meisterin wird nicht glücklich sein, wenn wir einfach den ganzen Tag herumsitzen", sagte eine seidig glatte Stimme. Sie kam von einer Frau mit neon-grünem Haar. Ihr perlenbesetzes Kleid verblasste von blattgrün bis zu tiefpink am unteren Ende. Der Rock ihres Kleides war geschlitzt, wie die Blütenblätter einer riesigen Blume. Gelockte Wellen aus Haar, verbargen ihre Augen, als sie eine Blume mit wunderschönen pinken und weißen Blüten pflegte. Ihre behandschuhte Hand, streichelte die Blätter der Pflanze zärtlich, bevor sie sich zu ihren Kameraden umdrehte.

Oro seufzte und schnipste mit ihren Fingern.

Der Boden der Kabine begann zu glühen. Langsam erschienen weiße Linien auf dem schwarzen Marmorboden und zeigten eine Karte von Tokyo aus der Vogelperspektive. Rote Punkte tauchten auf der Karte auf, als die vier Frauen sich um ihr versammelten.

"Wofür ist das gut, Rame?", fragte Eisen die grünhaarige Frau.

Rame stand auf, ging zu dem Rand der runden Karte und sagte : "Diese Punkte markieren die Position von Menschen mit hohem Energielevel". Sie erklärte : "Zu jeder Zeit, können tausende dieser Positionen auf der Karte sichtbar sein. Das Einzige, was wir tun müssen, ist ein Opfer auswählen, und das Bild und die Positionen des Zielobjekts wird auf euren Spiegeln erscheinen. Ich zeig es euch".

Als sie das sagte, sah Rame auf einen der roten Punkte zu ihren Füßen, der zu flackern began und grün wurde. Zur selben Zeit erschienen blasse Farben auf den vier Spiegeln, wie bei dem Foto einer Polaroidkamera. Kurz danach, war das Foto vollständig und eine Zeile Schrift erschien darunter.

Eisen betrachtete das Bild auf ihrem Spiegel für eine Sekunde, bevor sie sagte : "Nun, da du unbedingt etwas tun möchtest, Rame, wieso übernimmst du nicht das erste Opfer?".

"Ja, wieso zeigst du uns nicht, wie man es machen muss", spottete Argent.

Rame warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und antwortete gelassen : "Okay. Weil ihr Zwei so mitleidig um ein Bespiel bittet, werde ich euch eines geben!".

Mit diesen Worten ging sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, öffnete eine der Türen und kletterte hinein. Sekunden später verließ sie ihn durch die andere Tür, jetzt einen limonengrünen Anzug mit passendem Hut tragend.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf das Foto, gestattete Rame sich ein Grinsen, _Ob du willst oder nicht, hier komme ich ... Rei Hino!_

* * *

Es war ein stiller Tag am Hikawa Schrein. Vögle zwitscherten und eine Spätsommerbrise blies durch das Durcheinander von saftig grünen und honig farbenen Blättern. 

Die Priesterin des Schreins, Rei Hino, saß vor einem großen Feuer, das sie für ihre Feuerprophezeiungen benutzte.

Hände gefalten und Augen geschlossen, konzetrierte Rei ihre Gedanken auf das Feuer.

_Bitte zeig es mir, heiliges Feuer ... _Fragte sie still das heilige Feuer.

Das Feuer knackte und bewegte sich unruhig, aber die Miko schenkte diesem natürlichen Teil der Zeremonie keine Beachtung, als die Flamme ihrer Frage antwortete.

Plötzlich durchzuckte ein Bild Rei's Gedanken. Der Schatten einer Frau mit kegelförmiger Frisur, lachte niederträchtig im Feuer, während vier andere Schatten vorbeirasten und verblassten wie Rauch im Wind.

Geschockt und zerrütet, beendete Rei ihre Konzentration und das Feuer wurde wieder normal. Keuchen und mit einem Mal in kaltem Schweiß gebadet, sammelte sich Rei und sah zurück auf das Feuer.

_War das ein Omen?_, fragte Rei sich selbst. Das Telefon klingelte und unterbrach Rei's Gedankengang abrupt.

Schnell verließ Rei den Raum und fand das Telefon in ihrem Zimmer.

"Hallo?".

"Hallo, Rei-chan, ich bin's", strömte Usagi's fröhliche Stimme durch die Telefonleitung.

Rei lächelte und seufzte, bevor sie mit einer Hand auf ihrer Hüfte missbilligend rief : "Solltest du nicht lernen, Usagi? Wir sind jetzt auf College, wie du weißt!"

Usagi wimmerte, bevor sie sagte : "Ich lerne, Rei, du musst nicht so gemein sein!" dann sagte sie in einem leichteren Ton : "Aber heute haben wir einen besonderen Gast!".

"Einen Gast?".

"Yup! Wir treffen uns an deinem Haus in einer halben Stunde, okay? Bis später!"

Bevor Rei antworten konnte, hatte Usagi bereits aufgelegt und die Miko grübelnd zurückgelassen. _Ein Gast? Ich frage mich, wer das sein könnte ..._

( 45 Minuten später )

Usagi und Chibi Usa rannten auf Rei's Haus zu, während Chibi Usa die schwerfällige Blondine hinter ihr anbrüllte.

"Usagi, wieso musstest du das letzte Stück Kuchen essen? Wegen dir haben wir den Bus verpasst!", rief Chibi Usa, als sie die Stufen zum Tempel in Angriff nahm.

Usagi war aus der Puste und antwortete zwischen Schnaufern und tiefen Atemzügen : "Kuchen-so-lecker! Musste-essen!"

In diesem Moment erschien Rei am Ende der Stufen, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und man konnte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass sie gar nicht glücklich war. "Wo warst du Usagi? Wir haben ... !", begann Rei und stoppte, wenn sie ihre Augen öffnete und Chibi Usa entdeckte.

"Chibi Usa-chan?"

Chibi Usa nickte und lächelte zurück. "Hi Rei-chan!"

"Was machst du das so lange?", rief Minako's Stimme, als sie auf den Eingang des Tempels zulief. "Hat Usagi-chan einen süßen Jungen oder so was mitgebracht? Du hast schon Yuuichirou ... !" Als Minako, Ami und Makoto Chibi Usa sahen, sprachen sie alle zugleich.

"Chi - Chibi Usa-chan!"

"Du bist zurück!"

"Wann bist du angekommen? Komm rein, komm rein!", sagte Makoto, als Chibi Usa und Usagi zum Haus geführt wurden.

Allerdings, sah Rei Chibi Usa wie versteinert an.

_Das kann nicht sein ..._ Dachte Rei zu sich selbst, das Bild der Frau mit der kegelförmigen Frisur wieder im Kopf, _Black Lady?_

"Rei-chan!"

"Huh?" Rei drehte sich um und sah Usagi, die sie missbilligend ansah.

"Komm schon, willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen? Möchtest du nicht mit Chibi Usa reden?"

Rei nickte langsam und stotterte : "Oh, jaaa ..."

"Na, dann komm!", sagte Usagi, als sie die Miko in Richtung Haus zerrte.

Sobald Rei saß, wandte sie sich wieder dem pinkhaarigen Teenager zu.

_Eine Vision von Black Lady am selben Tag, and dem Chibi Usa-chan wieder auftaucht ... Was bedeutet das alles?_

Rei wurde wieder aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, nachdem Usagi mit ihren Händen vor ihren Augen gewedelt hatte. "Rei-chan, bist du okay? Du scheinst mit deinen Gedanken heute ganz woanders."

Rei schüttelte ihren Kopf und lächelte. "Es ist nichts ... macht euch keine Sorgen". Rei sah Chibi Usa an und versuchte ihre Verwirrung hinter einem Lächeln zu verstecken. "Chibi-Usa du bist so erwachsen".

Chibi Usa errötete und nickte. "Es scheint, dass ich plötzlich einen Spurt hingelegt habe, nachdem ich ins 30. Jahrhundert zurückgekehrt bin; Ich bin jetzt fast so groß wie Mama".

"Also, hast du einen Freund? Ich wette, eine Menge Jungs sind im 30. Jahrhundert hinter dir her". Minako hob ihre Augenbrauen andeutungsweise, während alle anderen sie mit großem Interesse ansahen.

Chibi Usa errötete noch stärker und wollte ihren Kopf schütteln. Aber in ihrer Erinnerungen hörte sie das Echo einer Person, die zu einer Zeit ihr bester Freund gewesen war.

_Ich werde dich nicht vergessen, mein Mädchen ..._

Chibi Usa schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf, aber die Erinnerung lastete noch schwer auf ihrem Gemüt.

"Nein, ich habe keinen ...", purzelten die Worten aus ihrem Mund, ihre Augen auf den Tisch gerichtet.

Alle waren überracht, Chibi Usa plötzlich so zu sehen. Makoto entschied das Thema zu wechseln und fragte heiter : "Also Chibi Usa-chan, bist du hier um Usagi's Hochzeit zu sehen oder gibt es einen anderen besonderen Grund für deine Rückkehr?"

Chibi Usa sah Makoto an, währen Usagi kirschrot anlief, aber nichts sagte. Chibi Usa schien für einen Moment nachzudenken, bevor sie sagte : "Nun, Mama hat mich einfach gefragt, ob ich euch gerne besuchen würde. Sie hat nichts von besonderen Ereignissen oder so etwas gesagt".

Rei's Gedanken waren unbehaglich. _Das heißt nichts Gutes. Eine Vorwarnung vor Black Lady und Chibi Usa's Rückkehr am selben Tag. Außerdem gibt es keinen Grund, wieso sie hier sein sollte. Könnte das heißen, dass ..._ bevor Rei ihre Gedanken beenden konnte, unterbrach Usagi sie wieder, ihre Hand auf Rei's Stirn.

"Sie hat kein Fieber", fuhr Usagi fort, "Rei-chan, du warst vorher niemals so unkonzentriert. Ich denke du hast in letzter Zeit zu viel gearbeitet. Du brauchst ein wenig Ruhe!"

Rei versuchte Usagi's mütterliche Besorgnis beiseite zu schieben, aber Ami und die Anderen beharrten alle darauf, dass sie ein wenig raus gehen und frische Luft schnappen sollte.

"Du musst dich entspannen Rei-chan". Minako hob beiläufig eines der Teen-Zeitschriften auf, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. "Viel Arbeit und kein Spaß, machen Juni zu einem tristen Monat". Allen hingen große Schweißtropfen über dem Kopf, wegen Minako's verwirrendem Sprichwort.

"Es heißt 'Viel Arbeit und kein Spaß machen Jill zu einem tristen Mädchen', Mina", sagte Artemis resignieren, weil er das schon Millionen Male zuvor durchgemacht hatte.

(A.N. : Tut mir Leid, das Sprichwort kenne ich auf Deutsch nicht und wenn man es übersetzt macht es keinen Sinn mehr )

"Minako-chan hat Recht. Obwohl ich Medizin studiere um Arzt zu werden, hoffe ich natürlich, dass alle gesund und bei Kräften sind. Etwas frische Luft wird dir gut tun, Rei-chan", sagte Ami.

Makoto zwinkerte und lächelte. "Lauf eine Runde. Ich mache dir etwas von meinem Kräutertee. Der ist gut für die Nerven, weißt du." Und mit diesen Worten schob Makoto Rei sanft zur Tür. "Jetzt geh schon!"

"Ich gebe auf", seufzte Rei mit einem Lächeln. Sie trat nach draußen und sah zu, als die hölzerne und papierne Tür sich hinter ihr schloss.

Rei entschied, die Schrein zu säubern. Nachdem sie den hinteren Teil des Schreins gewischt hatte, lief sie zur Vorderseite des Schreins, wo sie eine Frau bemerkte, die in einem limonengrünen Anzug gekleidet war und vor dem Eingang des Tempels stand.

Rame sah sich am Tempel um und bemerkte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, außer ihrem Opfer, dass geradewegs auf sie zukam.

_Direkt in die Höhle des Löwen und keine Menschenseele, die uns beobachten könnte, _sinnierte Rame. Sie neigte ihren Kopf nach unten, sodass ihre Augen nicht zu sehen waren.

_Ein Kunde? _Rei ging auf die Frau zu und fragte höflich : "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Rame's Lippen, ihre Augen weiterhin verborgen von dem großen Hut. Ich suche ein Mädchen namens Rei Hino. "Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo sie ist?"

"Das bin ich". Rei war überrascht, dass die Frau nach ihr suchte, obwohl sie sie noch niemals gesehen hatte.

"Gut", antwortete Rame. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Grinsen und mit einem Schnipsen ihres Fingers, verwandelte sie sich in ihr grünes und pinkes Outfit.

Rei trat einen Schritt zurück und ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass diese Frau ein Feind war.

"Wer sind Sie?", schrie Rei, während ihre Hand langsam zu ihrem Verwandlungsfüller glitt, der in ihrem Kimono versteckt war.

"Es ist egal, wer ich bin, du wirst nicht lang genug leben, um dich an mich zu erinnern!". Rame streckte ihre Hand aus und eine pink-weiße Blume erschien in ihrer Handfläche.

"Geh voran, meine Furie! Rosen Dorn!"

Die Blume in Rame's Hand begann zu wuchern und ihre Form zu verändern. Rei beobachtete mit Schrecken, als sich die Blume in einen entstellten Abklatsch eines menschlichen Wesens, das aus Rosenzweigen gemacht war, verwandelte.

Plötzlich öffneten sich alle Knospen auf einmal und ein Paar roter Auge glühte über dem verworrenen Durcheinander von Dornen.

Die Blume gab einen wohlriechenden Duft von sich und sobald Rei einatmete, verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihre Muskeln und fiel mit den Knien auf den Boden. Da es ihr unmöglich war, den Verwandlungsfüller in der Hand zu halten, fiel er zu Boden.

Rame stand über Rei und feixte, während die Miko sie nur benommen anstarren konnte. "Rosen Dorn, ich möchte, dass jeden einzelnen Tropfen Energie aus diesem Mädchen saugst".

"Sssehr gern", zischte das Monster und wickelte tentakelartige Finger um Rei und begann ihre Energie zu absorbieren.

"Hilfe!", rief Rei schwach, als sie hilflos dastand, während das Monster sie aussaugte.

"Ich frage mich wo Rei-chan hingegangen ist? Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit sie rausgegangen ist", sagte Chibi Usa. Usagi stopfte sich mit dem Essen, das Makoto mitgebracht hatte, voll und ihr Mund war so zu voll um zu antworten.

"Ich bin derselben Meinung wie Chibi Usa-chan. Wie sollten nach ihr sehen, nur zur Sicherheit", stimmte Ami zu.

"Ahhhh!"

Die Köpfe aller schossen hoch, als sie den Schrei hörten und sie rannten zur Tür. "Das hörte sich an wie Rei-chan! Kommt!", mit diesen Worten, folgten alle Chibi Usa aus der Tür und in Richtung der Vorderseite des Tempels.

Die Mädchen versteckten sich in den Büschen. Sie sahen mit Schrecken zu, als das Monster alle Lebensenergie aus Rei saugte.

"Wir müssen etwas tun! Verwandelt euch!", rief Usagi. Die Anderen nickten zustimmend.

"Macht des Mondlichts, Mach auf!"

"Macht der Mondherzen, Macht auf!"

"Macht der Merkurnebel, Macht auf!"

"Macht der Jupiternebel, Macht auf!"

"Macht der Venusnebel, Macht auf!"

Rame sah zu, als das Monster seine grauenhafte Arbeit fortsetzte. "Wenn das so weitergeht, kriegen wir alle Energie, die wir brauchen in null komma nichts!". Sie lächelte zufrieden.

"Aufhören!", schrie eine Stimme.

Rame fuhr herum und sah fünf große Schatten in der Nähe auf einem Baum stehen. "Wir lassen nicht zu, dass du weiterhin Böses tust!"

Die grün gekleidete Schurkin ballte ihre Faust, behielt aber ihre Wut für sich und fragte gelassen : "Wer seid ihr?"

Die Kriegerinnen sprangen aus dem Baum und landeten vor Rame. "Wir sind das Sailor Team und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!", rief Sailor Moon.

Rame winkte ab. "Ihr seid also das Sailor Team von dem Bellona-sama gesprochen hat", sie lächelte. "Nun, Kriegerinnen, erlaubt mir, mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Rame von den Metallum Girls. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das wichtig ist, schließlich werdet ihr alle bald sterben! Rose Dorn, Attacke!". Mit diesen Worten schnipste sie mit ihren Finger und ein grüner Kleiderschrank mit einer offenen Tür erschien. Bevor sie hineinging, drehte sie sich um und sagte höhnisch : "Viel Spaß!". Dann schloss sie die Tür und verschwand.

Das Monster ließ die bewusstlose Rei fallen und rannte auf die Kriegerinnen zu.

"Rei-chan!". Sailor Moon versuchte zu ihrer Freundin zu rennen, wurde aber aufgehalten, als Rosen Dorn, schwebend und mit ihren sägeähnlichen Klauen furchteinflößend vor ihr auftauchte. Das Monster hob seinen Arm, aber Sailor Moon war zu überrascht um schnell aus dem Weg zu springen.

"Sailor Moon, pass auf!", schrie Chibi Moon und preschte auf ihre zukünftige Mutter zu, schob sie aus dem Weg, nur kurz bevor ein dornenbesetzter Knüppel in den steinigen Boden krachte.

"Bist du okay?", fragte Chibi Moon ängstlich.

Sailor Moon nickte. "Danke, Chibi Moon ... "

Chibi Moon errötete und lächelte. "Das war doch nicht der Rede wert ... "

Als sie sahen, das ihre Prinzessinen unverletzt waren, rannten Jupiter und Venus vor. "Nimm das Dornensack!", rief Venus, bevor sie mit ihrer Attacke angriff.

"Venus! Macht der Herzen, sieg!"

Die explodierende Lichtsphäre krachte in das Monster und umschloss es in einem blendenden Licht. Als das Licht nachließ, war das Monster in einer nebligen Wolke Staub verschwunde.

"Getroffen!", rief Venus glücklich. Aber Merkur hielt sie zurück, ihre Schutzbrille an und ihre Finger über die Computertastatur fliegend. "Warte! Ich empfange eine Energiespur, es ist noch nicht besiegt!", gerade als Merkur ihren Satz beendete, schossen Tentakeln aus der Staubwolke. Die Kletterpflanzen prallte auf den Boden und kamen direkt auf die Kriegerinnen zu.

"Iiihh!", beide Moons mussten zur Seite krabbeln um nicht von den Kletterpflanzen, die Harpoonen ähnelten, getroffen zu werden, während die Anderen aus dem Weg sprangen.

Die Staubwolke verschwand langsam und unglaublicherweise war das Monster immer noch in einem Stück. Allerdings, hatte es nun ein gewaltiges Loch im Rumpf, hervorgerufen durch Venus Attacke. Das Monster heilte sich selbst schnell, indem es das Loch, mit neuen Pflanzensträngen schloss und bereitete sich darauf vor, wieder anzugreifen.

Chibi Moon stand auf und zog ihren Zuckerherzenstab hervor. "Hör sofort auf! Ich werde dich meine Freunde nicht weiter verletzen lassen!", ein paar pinke Herzen trafen das Monster am Kinn, aber langsam begannen die Herzen zu verblassen und schließlich kamen überhaupt keine mehr. "Oh nein ... was ist denn los!", rief Chibi Moon und sah ratlos auf ihren Stab hinab.

Merkur, die sah, dass das Monster durch Chibi Moon's Attacke aufgehalten war, rief : "Sailor Moon, schnell!". Sailor Moon nickte und ließ ihren Stab erscheinen.

"Licht des Silbermonds, sieg und heile!"

Der Energiestral schoss auf das Monster zu und zerfetzte es innerhalb von Sekunden. Die Überreste des Monsters fielen auf den Boden des Tempels und wurden zu Asche, als die leichte Sommerbrise darüber wehte.

"Geschafft!". Sailor Moon lächelte stolz. Sie wendete sich ihrer bewusstlosen Freundin zu und rannte schnell an Rei's Seite.

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan! Bist du okay?", fragte Sailor Moon. Rei öffnete langsam ihre Augen und sah ihre Freunde um sie herumstehen. Obwohl ihre Stimme schwach war, stichelte Rei : "Wofür hast du denn so lange gebraucht, odango?"

Sailor Moon lächelte zurück, während sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. "Rei-chan, du bist so gemein! Erinnere mich nächstes Mal, wenn du von einem Monster angegriffen wirst, dass ich dich nicht rette!". Sie umarmte ihre Freundin und Tränen der Erleichterung tropften auf den Boden.

Alle fingen an zu lachen und zu lächeln, während sie sich zurückverwandelten. Nur Chibi Moon hielt sich im Hintergrund, und besah besorgt ihren Stab.

_Warum hat es nicht funktioniert?, _fragte sie sich selbst. Usagi schaute auf und sah, dass Chibi Usa sich noch nicht zurückverwandelt hatte und der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihrer zukünftigen Tochter machte ihr Sorgen.

"Chibi Usa, bist du okay?", fragte Usagi ruhig.

Erschrocken sah Chibi Usa auf und nickte zögerlich. "Äh ... ja, mir geht's gut ...".

Usagi lächelte beruhigend. "Okay. Du solltest dich lieber zurückverwandeln. Wir helfen Rei-chan zu ihrem Zimmer zu tragen. Wir sehen uns da". Usagi wandte sich um und half den Anderen besagte Miko zu transportieren.

Chibi Moon nickte, aber ihre Augen waren immer noch mit Sorge gefüllt. Sie schaute ein letztes Mal auf ihren Stab, bevor sie sich zurückverwandelte.

_Verliere ich meine Kräfte ... ?_ Die düstere Vorahnung zehrte an Chibi Usa's Nerven und Gedanken, als sie auf den alten, Hikawa Schrein zuging.

* * *

Zurück in der Umkleidekabine, streichelte Rame wieder ihre Pflanze, und sah in die andere Richtung, während ihre Kameradinnen untereinander tuschelten. 

"Und du hast gesagt, du würdest uns zeigen, wie man es machen muss?", sagte Argent kritisch. "Aber schau, wer bei seiner ersten Mission versagt hat!"

Rame antwortete nicht, aber ihre Augen blitzten vor Wut. _Ich kriege dieses Sailor Team irgendwie ... Wartet nur! Das war nicht das Letzte, das ihr von mir gehört habt! _Damit zerdrückte sie eine der Blume in ihrer Hand und öffnete sie wieder, um schwarzen Staub zu offenbaren.

_Wartet's nur ab ..._

* * *

Lasst ihr mir ein Reviewchen da? Wäre super lieb, ich freu mich über jedes einzelne :-) 


	2. Akt 2

**Disclaimer: Nix meins, gar nix meins, nicht mal der Plot, denn der gehört Mangaka-chan!**

**Akt 2**

**"Mamoru wird vermisst? Der Trick des eisigen Feindes!"**

Chibi Usa sah sich um und entdeckte nichts außer grauem Nebel.

"Wo bin ich? Was ist das hier für ein Ort?". Plötzlich hörte sie einen schrillen Schrei. Panisch drehte Chibi Usa sich um, konnte aber in der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen. Bald erreichten immer mehr dieser Schreie ihre Ohren, wie die Rufe, der Dämonen der Nacht.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf mit ganzer Kraft und hielt sich die Ohren zu, versuchte, die gruseligen Geräusche auszublenden, aber die Stimmen schienen immer lauter zu werden. Als sie zusammengekauert im Nebel saß, konnte sie menschliche Stimmen, zwischen den verwirrenden Schreien ausmachen.

"Du dummes, kleines, Gör! Du wirst nie so sein, wie deine Mutter!"

"Die einzige Erbin einer großen Dynastie ... aber sie hat ihre Kräfte verloren ... wie mitleiderregend ..."

"Du stehst anderen nur im Weg! Wieso verschwindest du nicht einfach und lässt uns alle in Ruhe!"

"Nutzlos, nutzlos, nutzlos ... "

Die Stimmen redeten erbarmungslos weiter. Chibi Usa schlang die Arme um ihre Brust und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen. Ihre Augen waren so fest geschlossen, dass Tränen unter ihren Lidern hervorquollen, während sie verzweifelt schrie. "Lasst mich allein." Hört auf!"

"Kleine Lady ... Prinzessin ... " Chibi Usa sah von ihrer zusammengerollten Position auf und hörte eine einzige, sanfte Stimme zu ihr sprech, als der Rest des Lärms verstummte.

"Wa-was ist hier los?", dachte Chibi Usa, während sie immer noch zusammengekauert dalag, wie ein Kind im Mutterleib.

Eine Stimme sagte sanft: "Hallo ... Kleine Lady ..."

Überrascht versuchte Chibi Usa den Ursprung der Stimme zu finden, aber saß nichts, außer demselben trüben Nebel. "Wer ... was bist du? Woher kennst du meinen Namen?". Die Stimme fuhr fort, ihre Fragen ignorierend.

"Es ist schrecklich, wenn du keine Kräfte mehr hast, oder?". Chibi Usa's Kopf sank zwischen ihre Knie, gab der Stimme ohne Worte recht. "Ja ... wie deine Waffe heute bewiesen hat ... Du konntest deine Freunde nicht beschützen ... "

Chibi Usa's Augen weiteten sich. Sie sprang auf und suchte noch einmal verzweifelt die Herkunft der Stimme. "Woher weißt du, dass mein Stab nicht gewirkt hat?" Die Stimme kicherte leise.

"Es ist schlimm, oder ... du begannst dich ängstlich und nutzlich zu fühlen ... als hätte die Welt entschieden, dich zu meiden". Chibi Usa nickte leicht.

Die Stimme wurde lauter und echote in einer süßen und hypnotisierenden Art. "Ich kann diese Gefühle ausschalten ... Ich kann dir ewigen Schlaf bieten ... keinen Ärger mehr ... keine Schuldgefühle ... keine Angst". Als sie das sagte, streckten sich zwei, blasse menschliche Hände nach Chibi Usa aus. "Gib mir deine Hand, Kind, und ich werde dich beschützen ... Ich werde deine Angst beenden ... ". Je länger sie zuhörte, desto tauber wurde Chibi Usa. Sie streckte langsam ihre Hand aus, ihre Augenlider blinzelten nicht.

Chibi Usa öffnete ihre Augen und sah die Decke ihres Zimmers. Verwirrt, setzte sie sich schnell in ihrem Bett auf und sah sich um. Sie war auf jeden Fall in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Dachboden. Das sanfte Licht des Mondes, beschien ihr Gesicht, als sie sich wieder zurücklehnte und dachte, _Was war das?_

Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück aufs Bett und legte die Decke fest um ihren Körper, aber der Traum schwebte noch immer drohend durch ihre Gedanken. _Ich will stark sein, ich will alle beschützen ... aber meine Kräfte sind ... was soll ich tun? _Chibi Usa sank tiefer in die Kissen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, als sie langsam wieder in den Schlaf driftete.

* * *

In den dunklen Kammern von Bellona, standen die vier Frauen bewegungslos, als ihre Meisterin ihren Zorn über sie ergoss.

"Wie schwer kann es denn sein, die Energie eines mickrigen Menschen zu stehlen?" Bellona stand mit dem Rücken zu den Vieren und ging ärgerlich auf ihren Thron zu.

"Es war die Schuld des Sailor Teams, dass ich ... ", begann Rame zu erklären.

Bellona fiel Rame scharf ins Wort, bevor sie den Satz beenden konnt. "Ich will keine Entschuldigungen hören! Meine Zeit ist begrenzt und dies muss getan werden! Jetzt geht, bevor ich meine Geduld endgültig verliere!"

Die Vier verbeugten sich, verschwanden schwungvoll und erschienen wieder in ihrer Umkleide.

* * *

"Super! Meine Ohren werden noch den ganzen Tag klingeln!", beschwerte sich Eisen, als ihren kleinen Finger in ihr Ohr bohrte.

Argent seufzte. "Zu schade, dass es da draußen eine Menge gutaussehender Männer gibt, sonst würde ich die ganze Arbeit alleine machen!"

"Nun, wir sollten uns lieber an die Arbeit machen, ansonsten werden wir wieder angeschrien". Oro suchte ihr nächstes Ziel aus und lächelte. "Hey Argent! Erinnerst du dich, wie du sagtest, du würdest ein gutaussehendes Opfer übernehmen? Ich denke ich habe genau das Richtige gefunden!"

Argent ging zu ihrem blauen Kleiderschrank und trat hinein. Sie lief hinaus, mit einem knappen, blass blauen Kleid, mit einer dreieckigen Öffnung vorn, die ein wenig ihrer Brust zeigte. Ein weißer Ledergürtel, mit goldener Schnalle hing lose um ihre Taille. Zierliche Saphir-Ohrringe, eine Perlenkette und Ringe, die ihre weiß behandschuhte Hand zierten, komplettierten ihr Outfit. Ihr silberner Lippenstift und passender Lidschatten umrahmten ihr hübsches Gesicht und ihr zarten Hand umfassten eine weiße Lederhandtasche. Die steifen Ärmel, des blass blauen Kleides und weiße High-Heel's, erschufen einen Mix aus Eleganz und Sexappeal, der perfekt zu Argent passte.

Argent ging auf den Spiegel zu und warf dem Bild von Mamoru eine Kusshand zu. "Mit ein wenig Charme", ein böses Lächeln erschien auf Argent's Lippen. "... wird dir ein Mann folgen, wie ein verlorener Welpe. Hier komme ich, Schönling! Hohoho!". Mit diesen Worten trat Argent in ihren Kleiderschrank und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

Der Rest der Metallum Girls blieb zurück und starrte auf den Punkt, wo ihre Kameradin noch vor Kurzem gestanden hatte. Ein riesiger Schweißtropfen erschien über Oro's Kopf, als Eisen sagte, was jeder auf der Zunge lag. "Das ist eine _bizarre_ Frau".

Alle nickten.

* * *

Währenddessen trafen sich alle Sailor Krieger vor Rei's Haus. Sie hatten sich alle um den Tisch gesetzt, den Rei, die sich wieder vollkommen von der Attacke erholt hatte, mit Tee gedeckt hatte.

"Wir haben also einen neuen Feind?", fragte Makoto grimmig.

Ami nickte und seufzte. "Es scheint so. Und sie sind dieses Mal noch stärker. Venus' Attacke konnte es nicht stoppen".

Ami drehte sich zu ihrem Gastgeber um. "Rei-chan, hast du versucht aus dem Feuer zu lesen?"

Rei nickte. "Ich tat es am Tag der Attacke und ich sah - " Rei brach ab. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich an das Bild von Black Lady und sie hielt sich zurück. "Nun ... Ich sah nur die Schatten von vier Frauen ... und ... " Rei zögerte und fuhr fort. " und das war alles."

Minako sah nachdenklich aus und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, "Hmm, das heißt es gibt mindestens vier böse Buben oder Mädels da draußen. Und wie hatte sich die Frau genannt? Ram oder Rime oder ... oh, ich erinnere mich! Rame! Und sie hat auch gesagt, dass sie für eine Person namens Bellona-sama arbeitet."

"Rame ... " , dachte Luna.

Usagi sah Luna an und fragte hoffnungsvoll. "Heißt das, der Name erinnert dich an etwas, Luna?"

Luna schüttelte ihren Kopf, ihre Schnurrhaare flatterten sanft in der Luft. "Ich habe die Namen Rame oder Bellona noch nie zuvor gehört. Sie müssen von einem anderem Winkel der Galaxis oder Universum gekommen sein". Luna schaute zu Usagi auf. "Das Universum ist so groß, es ist unmöglich die Namen aller bösen Kräfte zu kennen."

Artemis nickte. "Luna hat recht. Aber eines ist sicher. Wer oder was auch immer dieses Bellona ist, es ist unser neuer Feind und wir müssen es stoppen."

Usagi stöhnte auf. "Oh! Jetzt muss ich die Welt retten und aufs College gehen!"

"Usagi!", tadelten die Anderen. Usagi lachte und wedelte mit ihren Händen. "War nur Spaß ... huch?". Sie bemerkte einen ungewöhnlich stillen Platz neben sich. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass Chibi Usa nach unten auf den Tisch schaute. Irgendetwas schien sie zu belasten.

"Chibi Usa, bist du in Ordnung?". Usagi legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihrer zukünftigen Tochter. Chibi Usa zuckte zusammen, offensichtlich erschrocken, aber sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Oh ... es geht mir gut ... es ist nur, dass ich letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen habe, das ist alles." Trotzdem sahen die Anderen nicht überzeugt aus, als die Uhr im Hintergrund 10 schlug. Usagi sprang plötzlich auf und rief mit entsetzter Miene : "Oh nein! Ich habe vergessen, dass Mamo-chan's Flug um 9:30 landet!"

"Das heißt er ist schon gelandet! Wir sollten lieber losgehen und ihn abholen!", rief Rei. Mit diesen Worten rannten die aus dem Tempel und auf den Tokyo International Airport zu.

(Tokyo International Airport)

"Achtung bitte. Der Flug mit der Nummer 317MA vom Los Angeles International Airport ist gerade gelandet. Sie werden an Gate Acht ankommen ... ". Der Flughafensprecher meldete die Ankunft von Mamorus Flug, als er landete.

Mamoru kam aus dem Terminal, den Koffer in der Hand und lief auf den Ausgang zu. "Usa-ko un die Mädchen sollten hier irgendwo sein ... ", sagte Mamoru zu sich selbst, als er sich durch die Menge kämpfte.

Ohne Mamous Wissen beobachtet Argent ihn aus einer dunkler Ecke in der vollen Lobby. _Da bist du ja, Süßer ... dann werde ich dich mal in die Falle locken ... _Mit einem Schlenker ihres Handgelenkes erschien ein Ticket in Argents Hand. Als Mamoru in die Eingangshalle ging, lief sie auf Mamoru zu und fragte weinerlich : "Sir, könnten Sie so freundlich sein mir zu helfen meinen Abflughalle zu finden? Bitte, ich bin viel zu spät!"

Mamoru war von Argent überracht, die aus dem Nichts gekommen zu sein schien, aber sagte höflich : "Es tut mir Leid Miss, aber ich erwarte ein paar meiner Freunde und ... ". Als er den verzweifelten Ausdruck auf Argents Gesicht sah, stoppte Mamoru.

Argent sah weg, als wäre sie verlegen. "Oh, ich verstehe ... aber sehen Sie, ich bin gerade erst angekommen und dieser Flug ist sehr wichtig. Ich habe keine Zeit, den ganzen Weg bis zum Infoschalter zu laufen, da das Flugzeug in 15 Minuten abhebt!". Argent drehte sich um, zog ein seidenes Taschentuch hervor und berührte ihre Augen behutsam. "Die Krankheit meines Vaters hat sich vor Kurzem verschlimmert ... Ich muss diesen Flug erwischen, um ihm vielleicht noch Auf Wiedersehen sagen zu können ... "

Mamoru sah die Frau besorgt an und nickte. "Okay. Kommen Sie, wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren." Als er die sagte, gab er einem nahe stehenden Flughafenmitarbeiter seine Taschen, um sie sicher zu verwahren und lief durch die Menge mit Argent an seiner Seite. Argent grinste, als sie mit Mamoru in der Menge verschwand.

Währenddessen waren Usagi und die Mädchen am Flughafen eingetroffen, nur um das Gate von Mamorus Flug leer vorzufinden. "Wir sind zu spät! Er ist ohne mich gegangen!", jammerte Usagi als sie zu weinen begann.

Makoto tröstete Usagi und sagte : "Weine nicht, Usagi! Ich bin sicher Mamoru-san ist immer noch irgendwo im Flughafen. Vielleicht ist er in die Lobby gegangen um auf uns zu warten." Usagi wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und nickte, als sie auf die Lobby zugingen.

Sie sahen sich um und um, aber konnten keine Spur von Mamoru finden. "Ich verstehe das nicht. Mamoru-san würde nicht einfach verschwinden ohne Usagi-chan davon zu erzählen", sagte Rei.

Ami bemerkte, dass ein Check-In Schalter einer Fluglinie nicht weit von der Stelle, an der sie suchten, stand, also ging sie auf ihn zu und fragte : "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber hat jemand von Ihnen einen großen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen, der zwei große Koffer trägt, hier vorbei kommen sehen."

Eine der Angestellten nickte und sagte: "Ja! Ehrlich gesagt hat der junge Mann seinen Koffer bei uns gelassen. Er war zu der Zeit mit einer hübschen jungen Frau zusammen."

"WAS!", brüllte Usagi und rief : "Mein Mamo-chan hat sich mit einer anderen Frau aus dem Staub gemacht!"

Rei seufzte und schlug sie auf ihren Hinterkopf. "Usagi, er hat dich nicht sitzen gelassen! Seine Koffer sind immer noch hier, also muss er wiederkommen um sie zu holen."

Minako nickte und zwinkerte. "Und außerdem liebt Mamoru dich viel zu sehr, um dich zu verlassen. Vielleicht hat er dieser Frau geholfen und war ein Gentleman."

Ami drehte sich zu der Angestellten um. "Erinnern Sie sich, wie die Frau aussah und in welche Richtung sie gegangen sind?"

Die Angestellte sah nachdenklich aus, bevor sie sagte : "Hmm ... nun ja, sie sah sehr gut aus. Sie trug ein hellblaues Kleid und eine weiße Handtasche. Ihr Haar war lang und silbrig weiß. Aber es ist komisch ... Ich glaube sie gingen auf die Lagerhäuser zu und nicht zu den Abflughallen."

Chibi Usa war verblüfft. "Die Lagerhäuser? Wieso sollte jemand dorthin gehen? Hat sie ihr eigenes Flugzeug?"

Makoto schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich weiß nich, aber lasst uns nachsehen, nur für alle Fälle." Alle nickten.

Die Mädchen dankten der Angestellten und machten sich wieder auf die Suche nach Mamoru. Sie liefen durch die langen Korridore, als Chibi Usa etwas auf dem Flugplatz außerhalb des Fensters bemerkte.

"Hey, ist das nicht Mamo-chan? Und das muss die Frau sein, von der die Angestellte gesprochen hat."

Alle sahen nach draußen und erkannten Mamoru, der neben Argent lief. "Lasst uns nachsehen gehen, was da los ist." Die Mädchen begannen auf die Tür, die auf den Flugplatz führte, zu zu rennen.

"Also, wo ist Ihr Flugzeug?", fragte Mamoru, als er die Landebahn absuchte. "Ich denke nicht, dass wir hier sein dürfen."

Argent lächelte. "Es ist ein kleines Flugzeug. Es ist dort drüben in dem Lagerhaus geparkt." Sie führte Mamoru zu einem alten, rostigen Gebäude, das eigentlich ein altes, leerstehendes Lagerhaus war.

Die Mädchen folgten kurz dahinter, duckten und versteckten sich, als sie sich einen Weg um die Landebahn bahnten.

Im Inneren des Lagerhaus war das Licht schummerig und Mamoru konnte in der Dunkelheit nur verschwommene Schemen erkennen. Mamoru kniff seine Augen zusammen, aber konnte nur ein paar Regale und etwas Ausrüstung ausmachen, jedoch keine Spur eines Flugzeuges. "Sind Sie sicher, dass Ihr Flugzeug hier ist?", fragte Mamoru zweifelnd.

Argent lächelte, ihre Gestalt war in den Schatten des Lagerhaus verdeckt. "Ja, ich bin mir sicher ... mein lieber Mamoru Chiba-san ... "

Erstaunt konnte Mamoru spüren, dass er hier nicht sein wollte. "Wer bist du?", fragte er.

Argent lachte scharf und verwandelte sich, so dass sie wieder ihr Kostüm trug. Sie hob einen Finger und sagte vorwurfsvoll. "Tsk, tsk. Weißt du nicht, dass es unhöflich ist, eine Frau anzuschreien!" Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung ihrer Hand fesselte ihr Schal Mamoru fest an einen nahestehenden Metallpfeiler.

"Ugh!", stöhnte Mamoru, als der Stoff ihm jede Bewegte untersagte.

Argent stellte sich vor ihn und streichelte seine glatten Wangen. "Es ist eine Schande, dass ich dir deine Lebensenergie aussaugen muss. Ein gutaussehender und höflicher Mann wie du ist heutzutage so schwer zu finden. Aber Befehle sind nun mal Befehle!"

Als Argent sich von ihm weglehnte, zog sie den Schal von ihm und eine riesige silbrig blaue Schlange war um Mamorus Oberkörper gewunden, die zischte und ihre lilane gegabelte Zunge zeigte, als sie begann Mamorus Energie auszusaugen.

Genau in diesem Moment betraten die Mädchen das Lagerhaus und sahen, dass Mamoru in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckte. "Ich wusste, dass diese Frau nichts Gutes im Sinne hatte, als sie mir Mamo-chan wegnahm!", rief Usagi wütend. "Kommt, wir verwandeln uns!". Die Mädchen nickten und zogen ihre Verwandlungsfüller hervor.

"Macht des Mondlicht, Mach auf!"

"Macht der Mondherzen, Macht auf!"

"Macht der Venusnebel, Macht auf!"

"Macht der Merkurnebel, Macht auf!"

"Macht der Marsnebel, Macht auf!"

"Macht der Jupiternebel, Macht auf!"

Als jede Kriegerin in ihrem Fuku erschein, sah Chibi Usa fassungslos an sich selbst herunter. "Ich habe mich nicht verwandelt!", rief Chibi Usa. Sie trug immer noch ihre normalen Kleider und nichts was passiert!

"Chibi Usa!". Die anderen Kriegerinnen sahen geschockt aus. Chibi Usas Gedanken rasten panisch _Letztes Mal ist meine Attacke fehlgeschlagen und jetzt kann ich mich nicht verwandeln! _Sie drehte sich um, um Mamoru anzusehen. _Wenn das so weitergeht wird Mamoru ... _Sie drehte sich schwungvoll zu den Kriegerinnen um und Chibi Usa rief : "Sailor Moon! Macht ohne mich weiter! Mamoru braucht Hilfe!"

"Aber was ist mit dir?"

Chibi Usa winkte ab und ballte ihre Faust entschlossen. "Ich komm schon klar. Los!". Sailor Moon nickte und lief auf Mamoru zu. Chibi Usa bückte sich hinter einem nahen Regal, aber sah nervös zu, wie ihre Freunde auf ihren zukünftigen Vater zurannten.

Mamoru konnte währenddessen nicht schreien, da die Schlange ihren Körper um seine Kehle gewickelt hatte, als sie seine Energie weiter absorbierte. Argent sah zufrieden zu, als sie einen Ruf hörte.

"Merkur! Macht des Wassers, sieg!"

Argent schaffte es aus dem Weg des flüssigen Eises gerade noch rechtzeitig zu entkommen, aber die Schlange wurde genau am Kopf getroffen. Sie zerfiel sofort zu hunderten von Stücken aus Eis. Ein bewusstloser Mamoru sackte auf den Boden.

Argent drehte sich um und Sailor Moon und ihre Kriegerinnen erschienen vor ihr. "Wie kannst du es wagen, das reine Herz eines Gentlemans für deinen bösen Plan zu missbrauchen! Im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!", rief Sailor Moon, als sie ihre Pose machte.

Argent sah die Sailor Kriegerinnen boshaft an und schrie : "Ihr dummen Sailors! Kommt hier rein und funkt zwischen meinen Plan! Dafür werdet ihr bezahlen!" Sie drehte sich zu der zerstörten Schlange um und befahl : "Steh auf meine Furie! Eiszahn!" Zum Erstaunen der Krieger, begannen die zersplitterten Teile des Monsters zu Wasser zu schmelzen und die Tropfen sammelten sich langsam zu einer Figur. Mit einem schrillen Schrei erschien ein Monster, halb Schlange, halb Frau vor ihnen. Grüne Augen blitzten, als es seinen geschuppten Körper ringelte. Sein Haar ähnelte der verlängerten Kappe einer Kobra, als es sich über den Kriegern aufbäumte.

"Werde dieses nervige Ungeziefer los und beende deinen Auftrag Eiszahn! Ich verschwinde!" Argent sprang schnell in einen erscheinenden Kleiderschrank und verschwand.

Das Monster Eiszahn öffnete seinen Mund und scharfe Pfähle aus Eis schossen aus seiner Kehle wie Geschosse. Alle mussten ausweichen um nicht von den tödlichen Eiszapfen durchbohrt zu werden.

"Mars! Macht des Feuers, flieg!", Mars schoss mit ihrem flammenden Bogen und schmolz den Körper des Monsters. Allerdings drängte sich das Schmelzwasser schnell wieder zusammen, um das Monster neu zu erschaffen.

"Es hat keinen Zweck! Es wird sich nur wieder erholen ... AHH!", schrie Venus, als sie und die Inneren Krieger von Eiszahns dickem Schwanz zu Boden geworfen wurden. Als die Krieger sich abmühten um aufzustehen, schlängelte sich das Monster um sie herum und auf Mamoru zu.

"Mamo-chan!", schrie Sailor Moon. Weil sie die einzige Kriegerin war, die noch stand, hechtete sie vor Mamoru, während die Anderen zusahen.

"Sailor Moon!", schrie Chibi Usa, als sie entsetzt beobachtete.

Eiszahn rammte mit dem Kopf zuerst in Sailor Moon und schleuderte sie grob auf den Betonboden neben Mamoru. Sailor Moon setzte sich auf ihre Knie, benommen aber immer noch bei Bewusstsein und positionierte sich vor Mamoru, um die Schlange von ihrem Liebsten fernzuhalten, als sie sich aufrichtete um wieder anzugreifen.

"Sailor Moon!", riefen die Kriegerinnen, als sie zusahen, zu weit weg um zu helfen. In diesem Moment schoss Chibi Usa hinter dem Regal hervor und versuchte das Monster abzulenken, indem sie einen Gascontainer aufhob und ihn mit all ihrer Kraft auf das Monster warf. Der Container traf das Monster im Gesicht und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit erfolgreich aus sie. Chibi Usa drehte sofort um, um es von Sailor Moon wegzulocken, aber sie stolperte über ein herumliegendes Stahlkabel. Sie hob ihr Gesicht von dem Betonboden und sah, dass das Monster nun auf sie zukam. Ihr Körper erstarrte und sie erblasste.

"Chibi Usa, NEIN!", schrie Sailor Moon, als sie versuchte ihren Stab zu heben, es aber wegen ihrer Benommenheit nicht schaffte. Dann wurden ihre Arme plötzlich hochgehoben.

Sailor Moon drehte sich um sah, dass Mamorus Hände sie stützten. "Ich werde dir helfen, Sailor Moon!", sagte Mamoru schwach. Sailor Moon lächelte und drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Feind, dann fokussierte sie ihre Gedanken auf die Kraft des Stabes.

"Macht des Silbermonds, sieg und heile!"

Nur Zentimeter von Chibi Usa entfernt, drehte sich das Monster um, um dem hellen Lichtstrahl, der auf ihn zuraste, entgegen zu blicken. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei war es erledigt. Chibi Usa sah sich um und erkannte, dass Sailor Moon und Mamoru auf sie zu liefen, das Monster verschwand wie ein böser Traum.

"Sailor Moon, Mamoru-san, seid ihr in Ordnung?", fragte Mars nervös, als sie und die anderen Krieger zu ihrer Anführerin rannten.

Sailor Moon nickte und lächelte beruhigend. "Ich bin okay, Leute, macht euch keine Sorgen."

"Jemand könnte uns hier hereinkommen sehen. Wir sollte gehen, bevor uns jemand findet", sagte Merkur. Die Gruppe verwandelte sich schnell zurück und verließ die Lagerhalle.

Nachdem sie die Koffer von Mamoru erhalten hatte machte sich er und der Rest der Gruppe auf, den Flughafen zu verlassen. Chibi Usa sah auf ihre Füße, als sie ging, ihre Gedanken waren dunkel. "Bist du okay, Chibi Usa?", fragte Mamoru und holte Chibi Usa aus ihrer Träumerei. Usagi und Mamoru standen neben ihr und hatten ihr Unglück bemerkt.

"Oh ... es geht mir gut Mamo-chan ... Usagi ... ", sagte Chibi Usa, aber in ihr dachte sie ... _aber meine Kräfte ..._

"Chibi Usa, wegen deiner Verwandlung ... ", begann Usagi. Chibi Usa sah schnell auf, überracht, dass Usagi ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte.

Chibi Usa sah langsam zurück auf den Boden und sagte mit gedämpfter Stimme : "Usagi ... Ich falle euch nur zur Last, wenn ich mich nicht verwandeln kann. Ich möchte nicht im Weg stehen ... "

Usagi schüttelte ihren Kopf und hielt Chibi Usa fest. "Chibi Usa ... als ich die Death Busters bekämpft habe, konnte ich mich auch nicht verwandeln. Aber ich glaubte an die, die ich liebe und konnte mich wieder verwandeln. Ich bin sicher, es kommt wieder in Ordnung."

Minako kam auf sie zu und sagte entschlossen : "Ja! Wir werden dich unterstützen, also musst du dich nicht sorgen! Wir werden dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen!" Die Anderen nickten reihum.

Chibi Usa lächelte schwach und sagte : "Danke, Leute ... "

"Ihr solltet besser gehen! Ich werde Mamo-chan helfen in seinem Appartement auszupacken.", sagte Usagi mit einem heiteren Erröten, als sie versuchte die Anderen zum Taxistand zu schieben.

"Usagi, was würden deine Eltern sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass du allein mit Mamoru-san in seinem Appartement bist?", fragte Rei.

Minako lächelte verlegen. "Nach so vielen Monaten getrennt, werdet ihr Zwei ein wenig Zeit zusammen brauchen. Achtet nur darauf, es euch zu bequem zu machen ... "

Usagi hob ihre Arme abwehrend und ihre Wangen färbten sich tiefrot. "Minako!". Die Mädchen lachten und riefen ein Taxi.

Als sie zusah, dachte Chibi Usa über das glückliche Paar nach. Wieder einmal tauchte das Bild einer bestimmten Person in ihren Gedanken auf. Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihre Brust und fühlte ihr Herz gegen ihre Handfläche schlagen, als ihre Augen auf Usagis und Mamorus verschlungen Händen ruhten.

_Warum fühle ich diesen hohlen Schmerz? _Sie sah auf zu Usagi und Mamoru. Chibi Usa schloss ihre Augen und ließ ihre Hände wieder nach unten fallen. _Warum fühle ich diesen Schmerz, wenn ich an dich denke ... Helios?_

Als Chibi Usa ihre Augen öffnete, sah Usagi sie an. Usagi lächelte : "Möchtest du mit uns kommen, Chibi Usa?"

Chibi Usa schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte zu lächeln, trotz der Verwirrung in ihren Gedanken. "Nein, es ist okay ... ich möchte dir und Mamoru nicht dazwischen funken." Usagi lief rot an. "Wir sehen uns später, Usagi ... ". Mit diesen Worten lächelte Chibi Usa und lief zu den Mädchen, die mit ihr auf ein Taxi warteten.

* * *

In dieser Nacht öffnete Chibi Usa ihr Fenster und sah hinab auf die Stadt, mit ihren Lichtern in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Der helle Halbmond stand am Himmel und Chibi Usa blickte starr in den Nachthimmel, als eine kühle Brise durch ihr langes, pinkes Haar wehte, das nicht mehr zu den üblichen Odangos gebunden war.

Chibi Usa sah still zu, als die Geräusche und Bilder der städtischen nächtlichen Aktivitäten vor ihr vorbeiliefen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und schloss das Fenster. Chibi Usa blickte auf ihren Tisch und sah ihre herzförmige Brosche still auf der polierten Oberfläche liegen. Zögerlich hob Chibi Usa ihre Brosche auf und öffnete sie.

Chibi Usa musterte den diamantähnlichen Kristall im Zentrum der Brosche. Der Silber Kristall glitzerte blendend im Mondlicht. Regenbogenfarbene Spektren erschufen eine Flut von Farben auf den blassen Händen der zukünftigen Prinzessin.

"Der Kristall sieht in Ordnung aus ... aber wieso kann ich mich nicht verwandeln?", fragte Chibi Usa sich selbst. Sie schloss ihre Brosche uns sah auf ihre pinken und goldenen Dekorationen hinab. _Es fühlt sich genauso an, wie als ich das erste Mal ins 20. Jahrhundert kan ... als ich klein und nutzlos war ... _Sie sah auf und schaute zu dem Punkt, an dem der Stallion Reeve (A.N. : Weiß jemand wie es auf Deutsch heißt? o.O sagt es mir, ja?) stand. _Ich wünschte ich könnte mit Helios sprechen ... Du bist so weise und sanft ... du warst immer für mich da, wenn ich Rat suchte ... _Sie drehte sich um und Chibi Usa fühlte, wie sich warme Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

"Miau"

Überrascht drehte Chibi Usa sich um und sah, dass Diana neben ihren Bett stand. Chibi Usa wischte schnell ihre Tränen weg und lächelte die graue Katze schwach an. "Hallo, Diana."

Diana legte eine Pfote auf Chibi Usas Arm und sagte in einer Stirn, die mit Sorge gefüllt war : "Kleine Lady, bist du okay? Du scheinst ein wenig traurig zu sein."

Chibi Usa antwortete nicht, stattdessen hob sie Diana in ihre Arme und umarmte sie fest. "Die Wahrheit ist, ich weiß es nicht, Diana ... Ohne meine Kräfte bin ich nichts ... und jetzt, mit diesem neuen Feind ..."

Diana miaute noch einmal und leckte Chibi Usas Gesicht. Chibi Usa lächelte. "Aber zumindest bin ich nicht allein ...". Sie befreite Diana, die sich an sie schmiegte, und legte sich unter die Decke. Bevor sie die Lampe ausmachte, sah Chibi Usa ein letztes Mal auf den früheren Platz der Kristallkugen. Ihre roten Augen verdunkelten sich, bevor sie das Licht ausschaltete.

* * *

In einer teilweise erhellten Kammer hingen dunkel lilane Vorhänge um einen hohen Thron aus poliertem Stahl. Blätter und Äste waren gekonnt in starke Stützbalken geschnitzt worden, was eine Kombination aus Stärke und Anmut schaffte. Ein wappenähnliches Symbol zierte die Spitze des Throns und zeigte zwei sich in der Mitte kreuzende Schwerter.

Bellona saß gemütlich auf ihrem Stahlthron, sah in ihrer Kristallkugel wie die pinke Prinzessin das Licht ausmachte und einschlief. Ihre rechte Hand stützte ihr Kinn, als sie beobachtete wie die Prinzessin langsam in Schlaf driftete. Ein kleines Kichern drang hinter der elfenbeinfarbenen Maske hervor, als das Bild verblasste.

"Sie spielt mit, ganz wie geplant", sagte eine tiefe Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Die Kristallkugel, die vor Bellona geschwebt hatte, waberte in Richtung der Stimme. Bellona nickt und man konnte trotz der Maske sehen, das ein Grinsen auf ihren Lippen lag.

"Ja ... Es klappt besser, als ich erwartet hatte", sagte Bellona zufrieden.

Aus der Dunkelheit erschien eine weitere verhüllte Gestalt. Allerdings schien sie im Gegensatz zu Bellona in der Luft zu schweben. Ihr Gesicht was völlständig verborgen, als die Kristallkugel zwischen ihre merkwürdig aussehen Hände schwebte.

"Wir sind unserem Ziel einen weiteren Schritt näher, Bellona-sama. Wenn wir erst einmal die Energie haben, um den Kristall zu reparieren, wird dieser Planet dir gehören", sagte die zweite verhüllte Figur geisterhaft.

Bellona stand auf und drehte sich zu der schwebenden Figur um. In einer gedämpften Stimme wisperte sie leise : "Allerdings, Erleuchteter, allerdings ..."

* * *

A/N: Also Leute -.- ich möchte wirklich Reviews! Selbst wenn es schlecht ist, dann sagt es mir halt und ich höre auf ... Alles ist besser, als immer zu sehen, dass anscheinend niemand meine Story liest :(. Ich werde euch weder drohen nicht mehr upzuloaden noch euch DrohMails schreiben weil ihr mich kritisiert habt. Ich stelle das hier online um Kritik zu bekommen. Okay :)

P.S.: Die Originalautorin schreibt, sie hat keine Ahnung wie es auf dem Tokyo International Airport aussieht und entschuldigt sich für womöglich vorkommende Ungenauigkeit. Danke. :D


	3. Akt 3

**Akt 3 "Amis Ryus wahre Gefühle! Die clevere Hypnotiseurin schlägt zu"**

In der Bibliothek der KO Universität ging Ami durch die Gänge voller Bücher. Die Flut von Bücherregalen war eng aneinandergepackt wie Zwiebeln. Im Lesebereich blätterten Studenten fleißig durch Bücher, fassten Passagen zusammen und schrieben dicke Stapel Notizen. Das einzige Geräusch war ein vereinzeltes Husten, das sanfte Umschlagen einer Seite und das Kratzen von Schreibgeräten.

Ami drehte sich um und suchte ein Buch aus, sah es durch und legte es auf den hohen Stapel, den sie auf ihrem linken Arm trug. Als sie um eine enge Kurve ging, kam plötzlich eine Person zur selben Zeit und sie stießen in dem engen Flur zusammen.

"Ah! Es tut mir leid! I - Ich habe nicht aufgepasst!", entschuldigte sich die andere Person schnell. Ami rieb ihren Kopf und sagte: "Es ist okay, wirklich ...". Sie hob ihre Brille auf und was sie sah erstaunte sie.

"Ryu-kun?"

Ryu, der damit beschäftigt war Bücher aufzuheben, sah auf und war genauso überrascht. "Ami-chan? Ami Mizuno!"

Der Bibliothekar steckte seinen Kopf in ihre Reihe und machte ein um Ruhe bittendes Geräusch. Ami und Ryu, die beide noch dort saßen, wo sie hingefallen waren, wurden rot.

Draußen in einem nahegelegenen Park, saßen die beiden mit den Bibliotheksbüchern am anderen Ende der Band.

"Wie ist es dir ergangen, Ryu-kun? Es ist einige Jahre her, seitdem ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe", sagte Ami.

Ryu wurde wieder rot und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Nun ja, meine Eltern ziehen immer noch viel um, wegen ihrem Job, aber ...". Er wandte sich um, um Ami anzusehen und lächelte. "Ich werde eine Weile in Tokyo wohnen, schließlich habe ich mich gerade an dieser Universität eingeschrieben."

Zur selben Zeit gingen die Tsukinos auf den Park zu. "Wieso musstest du mich so früh aufwecken, Luna?", beschwerte sich Usagi als sie gähnte und sich streckte.

Ein Schweißtropfen erschien auf Lunas Stirn. "Bitte, Usagi, ... du bist nun auf dem College! Wenn du nicht früh aufstehst, wirst du zu spät kommen und die Professoren auf dem College werden dich den Stoff nicht wiederholen lassen, den du verpasst hast nur weil du verschlafen hast! Sogar Chibi Usa ist eher aufgestanden als du!"

Usagi schmollte, als sie sich selbst voran schleppte. Sie wandte sich um, um ihre zukünftige Tochter anzusehen und bemerkte, dass Chibi Usa ausdruckslos den Bürgersteig anstarrte, als sie ging. Dianas graues, pelziges Gesicht trug einen besorgten Ausdruck, als sie zwischen Chibi Usas Odangos saß, aber wie ihre Meisterin, sprach sie kein einziges Wort.

Usagi stellte sich hinter Chibi Usa und tippte ihr auf die Schulter. "Chibi Usa ..."

Chibi Usa sah auf, bevor Usagi weitersprechen konnte und antwortete mit einem falschen Lächeln : "Es geht mir gut, Usagi ... wirklich!" Usagi sah nicht überzeugt aus. Chibi Usa setzte Diana auf den Boden und sagte scheinbar fröhlich : "Ich gehe vor. Wir sehn uns später!"

Nachdem Chibi Usa hinter einer Ecke verschwunden war, schaute Luna besorgt zu Usagi. "Usagi-chan, ich denke Chibi Usa möchte nicht über ihr Problem sprechen ... Es muss sehr schwer für sie sein." Die schwarze Katze schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Die anderen Mädchen haben sich gestern an Rei-chans Tempel getroffen, aber keine von ihnen, nicht einmal Ami-chan hat eine Idee, wieso sie plötzlich ihre Kräfte verlieren sollte."

Usagi seufzte leise, währen Luna weiterredete. "Und dieser neue Gegner von uns ... könnte sehr gut hinter all diesem stecken. Es ist nur, dass ich mir Sorgen um Chibi Usa mache. Sie ist nunmal so, ihre Gefühle in sich reinzufressen ... " Luna seufzte schwer. "Diana hat mir erzählt, dass sie fast jede Nacht weint! Wir müssen etwas tun, Usagi-chan, sonst wird sie vielleicht nie mehr so wie früher."

Usagi runzelte die Stirn noch stärker, als sie auf die Straße vor ihr sah, aber in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass die einzige Möglichkeit Chibi Usas gebrochenen Stolz zu reparieren war, ihre Kräfte zurück zu finden. Und im Moment, bevor sie den Grund für Chibi Usas Kummer verstehen können, ist das Einzige, das Usagi tun kann, zu versuchen, ihre zukünftige Tochter zu trösten.

Als Chibi Usa an einem nahegelegenen Park vorbeilief, sah sie Ami und Ryu auf einer Parkbank sitzen, nicht weit von der Hecke entfernt. "Wer ist der Junge neben Ami-chan?", fragte Chibi Usa sich selbst, nachdem sie angehalten hatte um sie zu beobachten. Usagi kam hinterher und sah in Amis Richtung.

"Hey, das ist Ryu-kun!"

Chibi Usa sah Usagi erstaunt an. "Du kennst ihn?"

Usagi nickte. "Wir haben ihn vor langer Zeit getroffen, während wir Königin Beryl bekämpft haben. Er war ein Träger eines Regenbogenkristalls. Ryu-kun ist in Ami verliebt, seit sie sich das erste Mal gesehen haben!"

Chibi Usa sah geschockt aus und errötete. "Willst du damit sagen, dieser Junge ist Ami-chans ... !" Bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, drückte Usagi ihren Kopf mit ihrer linken Hand runter.

"Runter oder sie sehen uns!"

Lunas Schnurrhaare fuhren hoch und sie flüsterte : "Usagi-chan, wir sollten nicht lauschen! Und außerdem musst du ... !"

Aber bevor Luna ihren Satz beenden konnte, hielt Usagi ihre andere Hand vor Lunas Mund. "Shhh!", zischte Usagi. Chibi Usa sah auf, Äste und Zweige steckten in ihrem pinken Haar. Sie sah die beiden Menschen vor ihr neugierig an.

"Das ist super! Ich studiere Medizin! Welches Hauptfach hast du?", fragte Ami enthusiastisch.

Ryu errötete stärker, als Ami ihn direkt ansah. Er wandte sich um und antwortete langsam. "Nun ... ich bin im Moment in einem Fortgeschrittenenkurs für Mikrobiologie und in einem für Anfänger der Biochemie. Ich ... ähh ... hoffe forschen zu können, nichts Großes, aber etwas, das den Menschen hoffentlich helfen kann. Und du Ami-chan? Was möchtest du nach dem College machen?"

Ami lehnte sich zurück und schaute in den klaren, blauen Himmel. "Mein Traum ... ist es Ärztin zu werden. Ich wollte immer so sein wie meine Mutter." Ami sah zu, als Flicken von schneeweißen Wolken über den großen, blauen Himmel zogen. "Es wäre mir eine große Ehre, Menschen in Not helfen zu können und Leben zu retten."

"Chibi Usa beweg deinen Kopf, ich kann nichts sehen!", flüsterte Usagi scharf als sie Chibi Usa sich um eine bessere Sicht drängelten. Schließlich lehnte sie übereinander auf einem Busch und schauten sehr interessiert zu.

Ryu nickte. "Das ist ein sehr edler Traum."

Ami wurde rot. "Meinst du?". Da sah Ami, dass Ryu nervös mit seinen Finger spielte. Amis Augen wanderten zu Ryus Gesicht und sahen, dass er rot wie ein Apfel war.

"Ähh ... Ami-chan ... ", fing Ryu an.

Ami schaute ernsthaft. "Ja?"

Ryu rutschte unruhig und seine Stimme wurde zu einem schwachen Flüstern. "Ich ... "

Genau in diesem Moment fing der Ast, der Chibi Usa und Usagi gehalten hatte, an, auseinander zu brechen. Diana hörte das Geräusch und war dabei, die beiden Mädchen zu warnen, als der Ast entzwei brach und die Mädchen und Katzen aufs Gras kullerten.

"Ahhh!", schrien Usagi und Chibi Usa, als sie mit dem Gesicht zuerst in den Dreck fielen.

Beide, Ryu und Ami zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als sie die beiden Lauscher anstarrten.

"Usagi-chan! Chibi Usa-chan!". Ami erhob sich, als die beiden sich aufsetzten.

Usagi lächelte verlegen, immer noch im Dreck sitzen. "Äh ... wir kamen gerade vorbei, als ... äh ... der äh ... wir über den Bürgersteig stolperten!" Usagi lachte und schwitzte.

Chibi Usa starrte Usagi aus den Augenwinkel an. "Das ist das Beste, was dir einfiel?", flüsterte sie leise. Usagi blickte sie stechend an, bevor sie sich aufraffte.

Ami kam auf sie zu, um zu sehen, ob sie in Ordnung waren, als Ryu sagte : "Da du Besuch hast, gehe ich wohl besser. Ich ... Ich sehe dich heute Abend um 8 im Park, okay? Tschüss, Ami-chan!"

Bevor Ami antworten konnte, rannte Ryu aus dem Park und auf die Straße. Ami flüsterte : "Um acht ... ". Sie sah traurig in Ryus Richtung, bevor sie weiter auf die Mädchen zuging.

Sie half Usagi auf, als Chibi Usa sie kleinlaut fragte : "Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?"

Amis Wangen glühten und sie lächelte. Sie ging zur Bank und hob ihre Bücher auf. "Ich weiß es nicht ... er hat mir nicht gesagt, außer, dass er hier zur Schule gehen wird." Chibi Usa bemerkte, dass Ami ein wenig enttäuscht schien.

Usagi, beschämt darüber, was gerade passiert war, kratzte sich am Kopf. "Entschuldige, Ami-chan ... "

Ami lächelte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Es ist in Ordnung, Usagi-chan. Wenn Ryu-kun hier zur Schule gehen wird, werde ich ihn noch öfter sehen."

Genau dann schlug die Turmuhr acht. Ami sah auf die Uhr und rief : "Oh nein! Ich werde zu spät für meinen Kurs über menschliche Anatomie kommen, wenn ich mich nicht beeile! Ich muss los!" Usagi schaute ruckartig auf, als sie sich erinnerte, dass sie auch zu spät für den Unterricht war.

"Ami-chan, wie wäre es, wenn ich dir helfen würde, deine Bücher zum Unterricht zu tragen?", schlug Chibi Usa plötzlich vor.

Eine ziemlich überraschte Ami nickte. "Aber der Kursraum ist ziemlich weit weg ..."

Chibi Usa lächelte und schnappte ihr die Bücher aus der Hand. "Das ist okay, es wird gutes Training! Bis dann Luna, Usagi!". Usagi sah zu, als Chibi Usa ihnen wunk und mit Ami ging.

"Was hat das kleine Gör jetzt schon wieder vor?", fragte Usagi sich selbst.

"Usagi-chan ... ", hörte Usagi eine leise, zischende Stimme unter sich. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass Lunas Augen geschlossen waren, ihre Haare auf dem Rücken senkrecht aufstanden und ihre Krallen ausgefahren waren.

"Ähh! Ups, vergessen! Ich muss los!". Damit rannte Usagi über den Bürgersteig zur Bushaltestelle und zog eine Staubwolke hinter sich her. Luna schwitzte und seufzte.

"Zu denken, dass sie die zukünftige Königin ist ...". Luna schüttelte ihren haarigen Kopf, bevor sie Usagi nachlief.

Chibi Usa und Ami gingen durch eine Gasse mit fallenden Ginkoblättern, als sie auf Amis Seminar zusteuerten.

"Also Ami-chan, wer war die Person, mit der ich dich gesehen habe?", fragte Chibi Usa. Ami war verblüfft, aber sie errötete und lächelte. "Sein Name ist Ryu Urawa. Ich hab ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen, als ich noch zur Junior High ging." Chibi Usa beobachtete Ami, als die fächerartigen Blätter sanft zu Boden sanken und einen Regen aus goldenen Schneeflocken um Ami bildeten. "Wir retteten ihn vor dem Negaverse, als Zoisite seinen Kristall an sich nahm und ihn in einen Dämen verwandelte. Er ist sehr klug und hat mich sogar einmal in einem Test geschlagen!". Ami lächelte Chibi Usa an, als ob von ihm geschlagen zu werden ein denkwürdiges und glückliches Ereignis war. "Er hat viel Potential", fuhr Ami fort, " und obwohl er Kräfte hat, die es ihm erlauben in jedem Test zu schummeln, benutzt er sie nicht. Stattdessen arbeitet er sehr hart, um sich seine Noten zu verdienen, und ich bin deswegen stolz auf ihn ... ". An diesem Punkt wurde Ami noch roter.

Chibi Usa beobachtete Amis Gesicht genau, als sie ihre nächste Frage stellte. " Magst ... du ihn?".

Ami riss die Augen auf, ihr Gesicht rot wie eine Tomate. " Nun, ich ... ich denke wir sind gute Freunde, aber ..." sie sah auf ihre Hände und lächelte traurig "in diesem Falle mögen oder nicht mögen zu sagen. Mmm, manchmal, wenn ich Usagi und Mamoru-san zusammen sehen, habe ich plötzlich sein Bild vor Augen. Aber meiner Meinung nach, sind wir im Moment nur Freunde."

_Nur Freunde ..._ Chibi Usa erinnerte sich an die Zeit, wenn sie Mamoru und Usagi sah und plötzlich an Helios dachte. Sie lief zögernd näher zu Ami. "Ami-chan ... wenn du an Ryu-kun denkst, bevor du ihn heute wiedergesehn hast, was fühlst du in dir?"

Ami sah zu den tanzenden Ginkoblättern auf. Sie schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment bevor sie antwortete. "Nun, es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Ein Gefühl der Leere. Ich möchte diese Person wiedersehen und gleichzeitig ... und gleichzeitig kann ich ihn nicht finden ..."

Chibi Usa nickte wissend. Sie sah wieder zu Ami und fragte : "Aber wusstest du, dass dieses Gefühl meint, dass du ihn ... nun ja ... liebst?"

Für eine Sekunde sah Ami ins Leere, bevor sie breit lächelte und antwortete. "Ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Aber vielleicht ist es einfach nur das, was mein Herz mir sagt ... "

Chibi Usa löste ihren Blick von Ami und sah auf den Boden.

_Dein Herz?_

In der Umkleidekabine sah Argent aufmerksam auf einen Fernseher, der ein Drama zeigte. Argent, mit einem Taschentuch in der Hand, schluchzte und putzte sich laut die Nase, als die Szene, die sie sah, ihren Höhepunkt erreichte.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du für mich empfindest ... aber ich liebe dich, Sango-san!", sagte der Hauptdarsteller.

"Oh, Yama!", rief die Schauspielerin und warf sich in die Arme des Schauspielers. Das Paar sah sich verliebt in die Augen, während Argent schniefte und ein weiteres Taschentuch auf den großen Haufen neben ihrem Ottomanen warf.

"Das ist so romantisch! (Schnief) Ich bin so glücklich für sie!"

Argents große Hundeaugen entlockten Eisen ein Gackern. "Was für ein Müll! Denkst du wirklich, dass dieses dumme Entertainment für Menschen deine Tränen wert ist?"

Argent streckte ihr Zunge raus und rümpfte die Nase. "Nun, ich erwarte nicht, dass eine _Idiotin _wie du, etwas über Kunst versteht!"

Eisen kniff die Augen zusammen und war bereit von ihrem Sitz aufzuspringen, als Oro eintrat. "Bitte! Würdet ihr Zwei euch wohl beruhigen!" Oro drehte sich zu Argent um und massierte sich die Schläfen. "Argent, mach dieses Ding aus! Willst du wieder von Bellona-sama angeschrien werden?". Argent schnitt eine Grimasse, gehorchte aber. Oro seufzte tief. "Ich denke es ist Zeit, aus diesem Loch hier herauszukommen, sonst macht ihr zwei mich früher oder später verückt!". Sie ging auf die Karte zu und wählte ein nahegelegenes Ziel. Das Foto war von Ryu mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Hmm ... er scheint nicht sehr interresant zu sein", sagte Argent, "aber er ist ziemlich süß!", sagte sie zwinkernd.

Oro betrachtete das Foto für einen Moment, bevor sie lächelte. "Hmm, gut! Er ist genau mein Typ!"

Eisen sah zu der goldhaarigen Frau. "Dein Typ? Was soll das denn heißen?"

Oro grinste und holte eine aus Gold gefertigte und mit großen Rubinen verzierte, Uhr aus ihrem Ärmel. "Er ist allem Anschein nach, schrecklich besorgt. Das macht ihn verletzlich, weil er die Last auf seinen Schultern lindern will, aber nicht weiß, wie. Ich kann ihn leicht dazu bringen, mir zu glauben und mit dieser kleinen Schönheit hier ... ". Sie hielt die Uhr hoch und die Rubine glitzerten in dem künstlichen Licht der Glühbirnen, die um den Spiegel angeordnet waren. " ... wird er nicht wissen, was mit ihm geschieht!"

Chibi Usa ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und umarmte das Kissen fest. "Ich bin so müde! Vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht den ganzen Weg zu Ami-chans Klassenraum laufen sollen! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es anderthalb Stunden dauern würde!"

Chibi Usa drehte sich zur Wand und dachte : _Aber was Ami-chan gesagt hat ... hmm_ Chibi Usa sah an die Decke. _Wenn Ami-chan Ryu-kun vermisst und sie ihn liebt, heißt das dann, dass ich ... Helios liebe?_ Chibi Usa konnte fühlen, wie ihre Wangen warm bei dem Gedanken wurden, aber er brachte trotzdem ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

Sie erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als sie sich das erste Mal in ihren Träumen getroffen hatten. Damals war sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen und wusste nicht von den Geheimnissen des Goldenen Kristalls oder der Tatsache, dass der Traumpegasus in Wirklichkeit ein Junge war. Chibi Usa errötete stärker, als sie sich an die Zeit erinnerte, als sie Helios menschliche Form zum ersten Mal sah und er der zukünftigen Prinzessin ihren ersten Kuss gegeben hatte.

Chibi Usa lächelte in ihr Kissen, als ihr etwas in den Sinn kam. _Nach all den Jahren ... erinnert er sich noch an mich? _Chibi Usa setzte sich langsam auf, mit ihren Händen immer noch fest um ihr Kissen gewickelt. _Ich frage mich, wie es ihm wohl geht ... _ Sie seufzte und legte sich wieder hin.

Als sich die pinkhaarige Prinzessin auf die Seite legte, fühlte Chibi Usa einen Gegenstand an ihrer Hüfte. Sie griff in ihre Rocktasche und holte ihre pink-goldene Brosche hervor. Das glückliche Rot auf ihren Wangen verschwand schnell, als sie die Brosche in der Hand hielt. "Aber ich habe im Moment wichtigere Fragen zu beantworten. Ich muss meinen Kristall dazu bringen, wieder zu funktionieren ... aber wie?" Chibi Usa schloss ihre Augen und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Warum passiert das?", rief sie in die leere Luft des Dachbodens. Noch einmal sah sie zu der früheren Position des Stallion Reeve.

_Wenn Helios doch nur hier wäre, er könnte mir sagen, was ich zu tun habe ..._

Chibi Usa legte die Brosche auf den Tisch und stopfte das Kissen unter ihren Kopf. _Ich möchte dich sehen, Helios ..., _flüsterte Chibi Usa zu sich selbst, als sie langsam in der warmen Nachmittagssonne einschlief.

Als der Schlaf sie empfing, bemerkte Chibi Usa, dass sie wieder einmal in eine Leere fiel. In diese Leere. Dieselben schrillen Laute, die sie das letzte Mal gehört hatte, drangen an ihre Ohren. Jeder Schrei, jedes Heulen, ließ sie schaudern und bescherte ihr ein übles Gefühl im Magen. Chibi Usa sah panisch umher; hoffte einen Weg zu finden, den Anschuldigungen zu entkommen.

"Hört auf!", schrie sie, so laut sie konnte, aber vergeblich. Die Stimmen wurden lauter und zwangen die Prinzessin sich wie ein gefangenes Tier zusammen zu kauern. Panisch und mit einem üblen Gefühl in der Magengegend, kugelte Chibi Usa sich zusammen, als sie versuchte, die Stimmen asuzublenden. "Geht weg ... geht weg!", keuchte sie verzweifelt.

Dann verschwanden die Stimmen plötzlich. "Wie bedauerlich ... jetzt funktioniert auch dein Kristall nicht mehr ... ", sagte die Stimme mitleidig.

Chibi Usa löste ihr Arme, aber saß immer noch zusammengekauert und fragte : "Woher ... woher weißt du das? Bist du der, der dafür verantwortlich ist?!"

Die Stimme kicherte leicht. "Nein, natürlich nicht ... aber wie willst du deine Kräfte zurückerlangen? Jetzt, wo ein neuer Gegner aufgetaucht ist, kannst du deinen Freunden nicht helfen ... ".

Chibi Usa schüttelte ihren Kopf. "I - Ich weiß es nicht ... ", flüsterte sie.

Die Stimme fuhr fort. "Und was ist mit deinen verwirrten Gefühlen für den Priester von Elysion? Glaubst du, dass er, falls er sich überhaupt noch an dich erinnern sollte, deine Gefühle erwidert?".

Mit dieser plötzlichen Frage konfrontiert, sah Chibi Usa auf und frische Tränen liefen ihr bereits über die Wangen. "Ich weiß es nicht ...", gab sie zu.

Die Stimme antwortete in derselben Art wie zuvor, sanft aber drängend. "Ja ... es ist Jahre her, dass du ihn gesehen hast ... wer weiß! Vielleicht hat er einen anderen Träumer gefunden ... einen Träumer mit einem viel schöneren Traum als deinem ... eine Person, die viel angemessener und erwachsener ist, als du. Er könnte dich völlig vergessen haben ...". Chibi sah auf, um ein Paar seidiger, blasser Arme zu sehen, die sich nach ihr ausstreckten. "Nimm meine Hände, Kind, und ich werde dich von dem Schmerz befreien ... für immer ...".

Dieses Mal zögerte Chibi Usa nicht. Ihre negativen Emotion waren einfach zu stark und alles was sie wollte war, davor zu fliehen. Gerade, als sie die Hände beinahe berührte, wachte Chibi Usa plötzlich auf. Sie setzte sich sofort in ihrem Bett auf, aber der Traum war vorüber.

Genau dann, trat Ikuko ein. "Chibi Usa-chan?"

Chibi Usa sah die Frau mit den violetten Haaren an, als ihre Gedanken in die Realität zurückkehrten. "Oh! Äh ... ja, Ikuko-mama?"

Ikuko lächelte in ihrer sanften, mütterlichen Art und sagte leise : "Es ist schon spät. Könntest du Usagi-chan abholen? Es ist schon fast Zeit fürs Abendessen. Sie könnte sich verlaufen, wenn niemand sie abholt".

Chibi Usa lächelte schwach. "Klar ... ". Sie rannte schnell an Ikuko vorbei und verließ das Haus.

"Hat ja lange genug gedauert! Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob du überhaupt noch kommst!", beschwerte sich Usagi, als sie und Chibi Usa die Straße hinunterliefen.

"Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass jemand wieder zu spät gekommen ist und vom Professor angeschrien wurde ... mal wieder!", gab Chibi Usa zurück. Usagi sah Chibi Usa böse an, bevor sie sich an etwas erinnerte.

"Also, was hast du Ami-chan heute morgen gefragt? Ich weiß, dass du ihr deine Hilfe nicht umsonst angeboten hast."

Chibi Usa sah auf ihre Füße. "Nun ja ... ich habe Ami-chan gefragt, was sie für Ryu-kun fühlt und ... ". Chibi Usa verstummte plötzlich.

"Und?", beharrte Usagi, als sie sah, dass Chibi Usa etwas Anderes beobachtete. "Was ist da?"

Chibi Usa sah zurück und zeigte auf den Buchladen auf der anderen Straßenseite. "Hey, da ist Ryu-kun!"

Usagi drehte sich um und überflog die Schaufenster. Usagi visierte eine Person, die sie schon einmal gesehen hatte. Natürlich war es Ryu. Chibi Usa wandte sich zu Usagi. "Als ich Ami-chan heute gefragt habe, hat sie zugegeben, dass sie Ryu-kun mag. Ich habe das Gefühl, das er ihr dasselbe sagen wird!"

Usagi grinste. "Nun, es sieht so aus, als müsste ich sie verkuppeln! Komm schon, es geht los!"

Chibi Usa seufzte. "Nicht schon wieder ...". Langsam folgte sie dem älteren Mädchen über die Straße.

Währenddessen sah Ryu im Buchladen abwesend auf die Buchrücken. _Ich bin so blöd ... was, wenn Ami-chan heute Abend nicht kommt? Ich habe ihre Antwort nicht einmal abgewartet, bevor ich weggerannt bin ..._ schalt Ryu sich selbst, als er lief. Oro war auch in dem Buchladen und stand nicht weit von Ryu entfernt.

Sie trug einen gelben Rollkragenpullover mit einer goldenen Jacke und einem goldenen Minirock. Ihr Hals quoll über vor Schmuck, von Anhängern zu Perlen. Alle ihre Finger zierte mindestens ein Ring und Armbänder bedeckten ihre Handgelenke. Zwei große Diamantohrringe glitzerten, als sie den besorgten jungen Mann hinter ihrer runden Brille beobachtete.

_Jetzt den Plan beginnen ..._ Oro schnipste mit den Fingern.

Ein Buch erschien aus dem Nichts und fiel direkt vor Ryus Füße. "Huch?". Ryu hob das Buch auf und sah ein Bild von Oro auf dem Umschlagrücken. Er sah sich zwischen den umstehenden Bücherregalen um. "Wo kam das her?", fragte er, sah aber kein weiteres Buch wie dieses in den Regalen.

Ryu sah auf den Buchtitel : _Dr. Oros Handbuch zum Öffnen Ihres Herzens ..._ Neugierig blätterte Ryu durch das Buch und begann zu lesen. Schon bald war er von dem Buch gefesselt. "Ich frage mich, was für ein Mensch die Autorin ist ... sie muss eine wunderbare Person sein, um so ein faszinierendes Buch zu schreiben ... ", sagte Ryu zu sich selbst.

_Das ist mein Stichwort! _Oro lächelte und lief lässig den Gang entlang, als sie vorgab auf die Bücher zu sehen. Oro lief absichtlich hinter Ryu und ihre Präsenz machte Ryu auf sie aufmerksam. Überrascht sah Ryu zurück auf den Buchumschlag und wieder zu Oro. Er ging zögerlich auf Oro zu und fragte : " Ähh ... Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber sind Sie die Autorin dieses Buches?"

Oro schauspielte gut, als sie nickte und lächelte. "Nun, ja! Ich bin die Autorin. Haben Sie es gelesen?"

Ryu schüttelte seinen Kopf aber erwiderte freundlich : "Nicht ganz, aber ich bin sehr beeindruckt von Ihrer Arbeit und es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie zu treffen ... ".

Zur selben Zeit schlichen Usagi und Chibi Usa in den Buchladen und beobachteten genau, wie sich Ryu und Oro unterhielten. "Was sagen sie? Ich kann nichts hören!", rief Usagi als sie sich vorlehnte um besser zu sehen.

"Usagi, beweg dich nicht! Sie könnten uns sehen!", flüsterte Chibi Usa.

"Wer ist diese Frau? Ich habe sie noch nie zuvor gesehen und was soll der ganze Schmuck! Sie sieht aus wie ein laufender Schmuckladen!", stieß Usagi hervor, als sie zusah, wie die Beiden weiterredeten.

Oro lächelte Ryu an, aber sie sah ihn hinter ihrer trügerisch, freundlichen Maske scharf an. "Aber ich glaube ... ", sagte Oro langsam, "Dein Gesichtsausdruck und die Tatsache, dass du mein Buch liest heißt, dass dir etwas Sorgen bereitet ... richtig?". Ryu schien überrascht, aber er sah auf den Boden und nickte. Oro lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf Ryus Schulter. "Keine Sorge! Ich bin ein Experte von menschlichen Gefühlen und wenn du willst, kann ich dir helfen, deine Gefühle zu ergründen". Ryu sah unsicher zu Oro, aber Oros strahlendes Lächeln überzeugte ihn schließlich. Oro ging neben Ryu, als sie den Laden verließen.

Usagi beobachtete, wie sie den Buchladen verließen und um die Ecke bogen. "Hey, wo gehen die hin?"

Chibi Usa schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Keine Ahnung. Komm wir folgen ihnen!". Usagi nickte, als sie sich vorsichtig hinter Ryu und Oro die Straße hinunter schlängelten.

Im Park saßen Ryu und Oro auf Gartenstühlen. Ryu saß nach vorn gelehnt und schien besorgt. Oro hatte das Lächeln immer noch auf ihrem Gesicht und begann : "Also erzähl mir, was macht dir Sorgen?".

Ryu sah auf den Boden und begann langsam : "Nun, wissen Sie ... das ist dieses Mädchen ... ". Oro nickte und bedeutete ihm weiterzumachen. "Ich kenne sie schon seit Jahren ... genauer gesagt seit der Junior High. Sie ist klug und elegant, und hübsch ...". Ryu blickte hinaus auf den See. "Aber ihr Leben und meins sind so verschieden ... meine Eltern sind viel umgezogen, also konnte ich nicht bei ihr bleiben ... ".

Eine Brise wehte ein paar verirrte, frühherbstliche Blätter auf die Seeoberfläche und zerstörte die spiegelähnliche Ruhe der Wasseroberfläche. Ryu sah zum Nachthimmel und seine Augen wanderten weit in die Ferne, als die Lichter der fernen Stadt blinkten. "Aber immer, wenn ich ihr nah bin, fühle ich mich so froh, und werde gleichzeitig so nervös, dass all die Dinge, die ich ihr sagen will, plötzlich verschwinden ... Ich habe einfach nicht genug Mut, ihr zu sagen ... ".

Oro nickte. "Ich verstehe ...", sagte sie sanft.

Usagi und Chibi Usa versuchten um ein paar Büsche herumzuschleichen. Sie waren dem Paar den ganzen Weg vom Buchladen gefolgt und hatten es vermieden gesehen zu werden, indem sie in der verbergenden Baumgrenze am Rande des Weges gelaufen waren. Als sie dem Ort, an dem Ryu und Oro saßen näher kamen, rempelten sie unerwarteterweise einen Schatten an.

"Ahh!", schrien mehrere verschiedene Stimmen.

Usagi schrie, aber Chibi Usa überdeckte schnell ihren Mund. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Schatten Rei war. Die anderen Mädchen waren nicht weit entfernt, alle von ihnen klammerten sich aneinander.

"Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan, was macht ihr hier?", flüsterte Chibi Usa als sie die Mädchen misstrauisch ansah.

Die anderen Mädchen, die genauso überrascht waren, atmeten wieder normal, nachdem sie gesehen hatten, dass es nur Usagi und Chibi Usa waren. Makoto kratzte ihren Kopf und lächelte kleinlaut. "Nun ... äh ... wir sind hier um zu sehen, ob Ami-chan kommen wird um Ryu-kun zu treffen, also ...".

Chibi Usa war verdutzt. "Aber woher wisst ihr ... ". Dann bemerkte Chibi Usa, dass Usagi ihren Blick abwandte und einen extrem schuldbewussten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte.

"Usagi ... !"

Usagi lachte und gestand : "Ähh ... ich habe irgendwie jedem am Telefon während der Pause von Ami-chans Verabredung erzählt ...".

Chibi Usa strich sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. "Du und dein Plappermaul!", schrie sie wütend, als die Mädchen weiter durch die dichten Büsche und Sträucher gingen.

Die Kühle des Abends kam auf. An der geplasterten Straße leuchteten die Laternen sanft, als die Sternen zu leuchten begannen. "Also, glaubt ihr Ami-chan wird kommen?", fragte Rei.

Minako schuckte mit den Schultern. "Da kann man nie sicher sein. Ami-chan ist schüchtern, sie ist nicht die Art von Leuten, die ihre Gefühle offen zugibt".

"Sie wird kommen".

Die Mädchen hielten am, um Chibi Usa anzusehen, die weiterlief. Chibi Usa drehte sich um und lächelte zuversichtlich. "Weil tief in ihr drin, hat Ami-chan Gefühle für Ryu-kun. Ich weiß, dass sie kommen wird". Sie betonte den letzten Satz deutlich. Die Anderen sahen den pinkhaarigen Teenager neugierig an und hatten keine Ahnung, woher sie das wusste.

Als sich die Mädchen dem See näherten, erreichten sie die Ecke einer Straße, die ihren Pfad kreuzte. Als sie die Straße gerade überqueren wollten, kam plötzlich eine andere Person um die Ecke.

"Was macht ihr alle hier?", fragte Ami. Die Mädchen erbleichten, während Usagi versuchte, sich eine Erklärung einfallen zu lassen, aber bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, begann Chibi Usa. "Ryu-kun ist hier und er spricht mit einer fremdem Frau. Ami-chan, du solltest besser mal nachsehen!". Bevor Ami antworten konnte, nahm Chibi Usa ihre Hand und rannte durch die Bäume auf den See zu. Als sie den See erreichten, versteckten sich Chibi Usa, Ami und die Anderen hinter einer Reihe von Bäumen.

"Ich kenne die Lösung für dein Problem ...". Oro lächelte mit falscher Ehrlichkeit.

Sie holte ihre goldene Uhr hervor. Ryu betrachtete die Uhr skeptisch. "Eine Armbanduhr ... zur Hypnose?".

Oro nickte. "Es ist einfacher für mich, mit jemandem zu arbeiten, während er unter Hypnose steht. Mit mir an deiner Seit kann ich dir helfen, deine Probleme zu bezwingen".

Ryu schluckte und nickte zögerlich. "Ich denke, ich werde es dann versuchen ...".

Oro lächelte böse. "Und ich bin sicher, du wirst es sehr interessant finden ... ".

Die Uhr begann vor Ryus Augen hin und her zu schwingen. Langsam schien sich das Pendel in Ryus braunen Augen einzubrennen, als sich seinen Muskeln entspannte und er in einen Wachschlaf fiel. Oro beobachtete wie ihr Opfer langsam in ihren Bann geriet. "Guter Junge, Ryu ... jetzt verabschiede dich von deiner Energie ...", wisperte Oro leise, als die Uhr weiter pendelte. Je länger die Uhr schwang, desto heller leuchteten die Rubine, bis sie wie flammende Sonnen in der goldenen Uhr glitzerten.

Rei sah zu den anderen Mädchen, ihre Augenbrauen waren sorgenvoll zusammen gezogen. "Da stimmt was nicht! Ich spüre eine böse Energie in der Luft!"

Makoto stimmte ihr zu. "Ich glaube, sie macht etwas mit ihrer Armbanduhr. Wir halten sie lieber auf, bevor Ryu-kun etwas zustößt!".

Usagi holte ihre Brosche hervor und nickte. "Genau! Wir kümmern uns darum und du bleibst hier".

"Aber Usagi ...!", fing Chibi Usa an.

Usagi schüttelte vehement ihren Kopf. "Es tut mir Leid, Chibi Usa, aber du musst diesmal wieder aussetzen!". Chibi Usa senkte ihren Kopf beschämt und wütend. Sie nickte stumm und fuhr fort sich hinter einem Busch zu verstecken. Usagi sah schweren Herzens zu, als sie sich still entschuldigte. _Es tut mir Leid, Chibi Usa ..._

"Usagi-chan, Verwandlung!", schrie Makoto. Usagi nickte und hob ihre Brosche hoch in die Luft.

"Macht des Mondlichts, Mach auf!"

"Macht der Merkurnebel, Macht auf!"

"Macht der Marsnebel, Macht auf!"

"Macht der Jupiternebl, Macht auf!"

"Macht der Venusnebel, Macht auf!"

"Im Namen des Mondes, beende deine abscheuliche Tat sofort!", rief Sailor Moon, als sie vor den Bäumen auftauchten.

Oro drehte sich um, überrascht von der plötzlichen Einmischung. Ihre Augen verengten sich und ihre Brillengläser blitzten drohend. "Ihr seid also die berühmten Sailor Krieger? Ha! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die Anderen von solch mitleidigen, kleinen Mädchen wie euch besiegt wurden".

Sailor Moon ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. "Wen nennst du hier mitleidig! Du bist die, die aussieht wie ein wanderndes Pfandhaus!".

Von der Erwiderung beleidigt, trat Oro vor. Sie vergaß Ryu für kurze Zeit und mit einem schnellen Schnipsen ihrer Finger wechselte sie zu ihrem alten Kostüm. "Wie kannst du es wagen, meinen geliebten Schmuck zu beleidigen! Geh und bestrafe sie, meine Furie! Uhrwerk!"

Oro warf die Uhr in ihrer Hand auf die Betondecke. Die Armbanduhr glitzerte im matten Licht der Laternen, als sie schlitterte und schließlich zur Ruhe kam. Plötzlich begann die Uhr zu rütteln und zu beben. Die Uhr gab ein Brüllen von sich, als ein schwarzer Schatten aus dem Glas der goldenen Uhr aufstieg. Langsam nahm der Schatten Form an und das Geräusch von sich bewegenden Zahnrädern war zu hören. Als der Schatten verschwand, war eine merkwürdige Kreatur die Metallzahnräder aller Größen aus ihren Armen, Beinen und ihrem Rücken stecken hatte, zu erkennen. Eine geschlossene Kuckucksuhr war dort, wo der Bauch sein sollte. Hinter dem Stehuhr-Kopf des Monsters hingen zwei bodenlange Uhrpendel wie Zöpfe.

Sofort trat das Monster in Aktion und schwang das Doppel-Pendel wie eine Peitsche, wobei der Beton aufriss, als die Kriegerinnen versuchten auszuweichen. Die Wucht des Aufpralls der Stahlpendel ließ Sailor Moon durch die Luft fliegen.

"Ahhh!", schrie Sailor Moon, als sie mit dem Gesicht voran auf den kalten, harten Beton fiel. Ihre Flügel entrüstet umgeklappt, sah Sailor Moon zu dem Monster, das zurückrannte um eine weitere Attacke zu starten und schwang die schweren Kugeln in die Luft.

"Hahaha! Weiter so, Uhrwerk!", lachte Oro. Sie hobte die goldene Uhr vom Boden auf und verschwand schnell in einem gerade erschienenen gelben Kleiderschrank.

"Jupiter! Macht des Donners, sieg!"

Die projektilähnlichen Blätter flogen auf das Monster zu. Mit dem Läuten der Standuhr, lösten sich die Zahnräder und flogen nach vorn um auf die Attacke zu treffen. Die Blätter und die Zahnräder trafen sich mitten in der Luft und blockten Jupiters Attacke erfolgreich, während ein neuer Satz von Zahnrädern die Gebrauchten ersetzte.

"Es hat meine Attacke gekontert!", rief Jupiter, als sie einem tödlichen Schlag der Pendel auswich.

"Ahhh!". Schon wieder musste sich Sailor Moon auf die Füße kämpfen und wegrennen, als die Kuckucksuhr plötzlich öffnete und anstatt eines Vogels eine zischende Flamme auf sie zuschnellte. Chibi Usa, die von weitem zusah, begann zu schwitzen, als Sailor Moon lustig herumrannte und versuchte den Flammen auszuweichen.

Sailor Merkur sah zu Ryu, der auf seinem Sitz zusammengesackt war. Ein innerer Zorn stieg in der Kriegerin der Weisheit hoch. Merkur drehte sich zu dem Monster um und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Attacke.

"Merkur! Macht des Wasser, sieg!"

Der Sturm aus flüssigen Eis flog auf das Monster zu und fror es augenblicklich. Die anderen Kriegerinnen halfen Sailor Moon, während Merkur zu Ryu rannte und seinen Kopf in ihre Arme legte.

"Ryu-kun? Ryu-kun bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Merkur besorgt.

Langsam öffnete Ryu seine Augen und lächelte, als er Merkurs besorgtes Gesicht sah. "Ami-chan ...?". Merkur nickte und lächelte. Sie nahm Ryus Hand und hielt sie fest in ihrer behandschuhten.

Genau dann bemerkte Venus, dass das Eis, das das Monster überzog, anfing zu brechen. "Pass auf, hinter dir!". Merkur sah zurück, als das Eis zerbrach und das Monster sich befreite.

"Sailor Moon!", rief Chibi Usa, als sie zusah, wie das Monter den letzten Rest Eis abschüttelte.

Gerade als das Monster auf Merkur und Ryu zurennen wollte, hielt Sailor Moon ihren Stab in die Luft. "Oh nein, das wirst du nicht tun!"

"Licht des Silbermond, sieg und heile!"

Das Uhrenmonster kreischte, als seine Zahnräder zu Staub zerfielen. Chibi Usa lachte glücklich und rannte los, um den siegreichen Sailor Kriegerinnen zu gratulieren. Die Kriegerinnen verwandelten sich zurück und wollten gerade mit Ami reden, als Chibi Usa sie aufhielt. "Shhh! Wir sollten sie ein wenig allein lassen". Die Mädchen lächelten und nickten wissen, bevor sie sich still und heimlich verdrückten, um von der Ferne zuzusehen.

Ryu ging auf Ami zu und lächelte schüchtern. "Danke, dass du mich wieder gerettet hast, Ami-chan ...".

Ami errötete und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht, das ist was wichtig ist ...". Ryu wurde noch röter, als er sich zwang Ami in die Augen zu sehen.

"Ähh ... Ami-chan ...".

Ami hob ihren Kopf und fragte schüchtern : "Ja ...?".

"Jetzt kommt es!", wisperte Usagi mit einem erwartungsvollen Ausdruck in den Augen. Chibi Usa sah einfach weiter zu, denn ihre Augen waren auf die zwei Menschen, die nicht weit entfernt standen, gerichtet. Die Mädchen hinter ihr streckten ihre Köpfe so weit wie möglich um besser zu sehen.

"Ich ... ich liebe dich Ami-chan ...". Amis Augen weiteten sich und dann wurde ihr Gesicht langsam puterrot. Ryu fuhr fort, seine Stimmer leiser als zuvor. "Ehrlich gesagt, mag ich dich seit dem Tag, an dem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe ... aber mit dem Dunklen Königreich und dem Job meiner Eltern ...", Ryu atmete tief ein. "Hatte ich nie die Chance es dir zu sagen und jetzt wo ich hier bin, war ich so nervös, dass ich es nicht geschafft habe, aber jetzt ...". Ryu nahm Amis Hände und sah ihr ernsthaft in die klaren, blauen Augen.

"Jetzt habe ich endlich den Mut dich zu fragen. Miss Ami Mizuno, willst du ... meine Freundin sein?".

Ami war mehr als schockiert. Sie sah einige Sekunden wie benommen ins Leere, bevor ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erschien. "Ja, ich will Ryu-kun ... weil", Ami legte ihre Hände über Ryus, "ich liebe dich auch ...".

Ryus Gesicht wurde von einem hellen, inneren Licht aufgehellt und weil er dachte, dass dies ein Traum war, fragte er noch einmal nach : "Wi-wirklich? Du willst?".

Ami sah auf, in Ryus Augen, ihre Wangen rot und warm. Sie nickte still. Nicht wissend, was er sagen sollte, umarmte Ryu Ami fest, die nur lächelte und ihre Augen schloss, als sie zuließ von dem Mann den sie liebte gehalten zu werden.

Die Mädchen lächelten, als sie zusahen, wie ihre Freundin den Mann, den sie liebte, umarmte. Chibi Usa lächelte warm, als sie das neue Paar beobachtete. "Sieht so aus, als hätte Ami ihren Traumprinzen gefunden ...".


End file.
